Learn to love, you can't live without it
by XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX
Summary: When he was little, Naruto had enough of all the bad things that were done to him so he ran away from Konoha. Discovered what would have been his life if the story had been like that! Yaoi Of course! Real Chapter 7 online sorry about the error before '
1. The lonely child

Learn to love, You can't live without it

Hi mina-san ! This is Haine no Kitsune again! Up there my second fan fiction based on Naruto! Hope you enjoy it! Don't be afraid, it's not because I have a few fan fiction in progress that I will not continue the other. It's just that ideas come for all of them so I wrote the chapters when they come!

**Summary:** When he was little, Naruto had enough of all the bad things that were done to him so he ran away from Konoha. Discovered what would have been his life if the story had been like that! Yaoi Of course ^^

**Pairing:** main pairing Itasasunaru, hint of GaaraNaru, NejiNaru end GaaraNeji and of course KakaIru ^^

**Chapter one**

The lonely child

'It will never end. It will always be the same. All people who look at me see a monster. What have I done to them? I don't know. I have never done anything. As far as my memories go back, they always had the same look in their eyes. Hatred, fear, anger, disgust … Nobody never showed me love. I don't know what it is. I don't understand why they hate me so much.'

This was what this little five years old child was thinking about. He was alone in his run-down apartment covered in blood, bruises and cuts. Walls were covered with horrible words written with his own blood. That night had been the worst of his life. They had come, had done horrible things to him, had written those horrible things with his blood and had left like nothing had ever happened. Nobody had come to his help. Nobody had ever cared about him. He hadn't a mom. He hadn't a dad. There was nobody.

'**- I'm so sorry little kit.'**

'- Dare?'

'**- I'm called Kyuubi no Kitsune, I'm a nine-tailed red fox.'**

'- Why do you apologize? Where are you?'

'**- I apologize … because it's because of me that they're treating you like this. Fi****ve years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed me inside of your body. He died when he sealed me. They hate you because they're seeing you as me, the murderer of their beloved hokage. I'm so sorry.'**

'- I'm a monster … that what those words mean."

'**- You're not a monster, I'm one.'**

'- It's the same for them. You said they were seeing me as you.'

'**- Kit … I'm sorry.'**

The little child didn't say anything. He just stayed there without blinking. Hours went by and the little boy finally decided to move. He stood and took a small bag. He put a blanket, some food, some clothes in it and closed it. He took a shower, changed clothes, took his bag and left his prison.

'**- Where are you going, Kit'?**

'- I don't know, nothing can be worst than here.'

'**- There only one thing I can do for you.'**

'- What is it?'

'**- I can heal you****r wounds, I mean physically.'**

'- Please, Kyuubi-san, do it. It hurt when I move.'

The fox didn't answer and healed him. The small child left the village without anyone seeing him. Like somebody would even care about him. It was night too. The little boy walked, walked, walked without knowing where he was going. He finally stopped after a few hours near a great tree not too far from a river. He sat near the tree and ate a little.

'**- Kit, you must eat more.'**

'- I can't, I don't have lot of food. I have to spare some since I don't know when I'm going to find food.'

'**- I can teach you some things to help you catch fishes or rabbits.'**

'- True?'

'**- Yes.'**

The small child fell asleep. The fox had said he was going to teach him so he had to sleep. He had rolled himself in his blanket and was now sleeping like a little animal. By the time the sun set up, at Konoha, the village the small child had left, some people wearing weird masks had discovered the atrocities in the run-down apartment. Some of them stayed and two other left to go see the Hokage. He was in a meeting with some team's captains when the weird people entered the place without warning.

"- Hokage-sama, please come with us. There is a problem." Said the man who was kneeling respectively.

The old man stood up and in a poof of smoke, he disappeared. All the people who were with him previously followed him. They all re-appeared in the small apartment. The few women who were with them covered their mouth to not scream in horror.

"- For god sake, what happened here? Where is Naruto?" Said the old Hokage.

"- We didn't find him, some of his stuff had disappeared. He's nowhere to be found, Hokage-sama." Said an ANBU, one of the people wearing a mask.

"- I want you to find what happened here! If it's what I think it was, I won't be easy on the one who did that. All of the other, you go search for him and it will be better for you to bring him back unharmed." The Hokage said.

In a poof of smoke, all the ANBU disappeared and now was only remaining the Hokage and a few teams' captains.

"- Hokage, whom apartment is it?" asked a man with only one eye visible.

"- That's the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto, a five years old child."

"- Uzumaki … You mean …"

"- Yes. Please send some people to clean all of that after the investigation."

In a poof of smoke he disappeared and a few moments after, all the other did the same. He went back to his office and prayed for the child to be all right.

Five years went by without any track of Naruto. The five years old child was now ten and was living alone in a way. But Kyuubi had taught him a lot of thing and he was now able to protect himself and do things by himself. The only thing was that he wasn't able to smile. Nothing was able to make him smile. He had never smiled. He had become quite good friend with the Kitsune inside of him. Kyuubi had taught him all kind of things. Taijutsu, genjutsu, kinjustu … and some forbidden techniques like the kage boushin.

He had move a lot and was never staying at the same place for more than a week. He didn't want to go back to his nightmare. Even if he was now ten years old soon to be eleven, he was still small and had a tiny body. He had trained a lot but he hadn't a lot of muscles.

At Konoha, the old Hokage had died during a war with a snake man called Orochimaru. Now, they were in search of a new Hokage and had send a man, a long white haired man name Jiraiya who was calling himself a great perverted hermit.

It was a sunny day, no clouds, and no wind. Just the sun and the blue sky. Jiraiya had found where was Tsunade, who had been made the fifth Hokage, and was now heading this way. He decided to take a short break and sat near a tree. He was trying to write some of his Icha Icha Paradise but he had no inspiration. He stood up when he heard a noise. It was a waterfall and who said waterfall said pretty women. So he headed this way but there was nobody. He sighed but hid when he heard noise near. He looked carefully and saw a beautiful little blond that he mistook for a girl. The little boy began to undress and went in the water. Jiraiya understood that he was a boy. This little boy was somehow familiar to him.

He looked at the boy's clothes. They were all dirty and had a lot of holes. How was this little boy living? Jiraiya took back his attention on him. The little boy was near the edge and was cleaning his face. When he had finished cleaning his hair and his body, he left and put on his clothes. He hadn't a towel so he was always doing that. He hadn't new clothes. They were still his old one but now, like he had grown a little, they weren't at the right size anymore. His pants were long shorts and his pull was a t-shirt and was revealing his tan skin. He was tiny with skin on bones. Jiraiya decided to stop hiding and walked to the small boy. He froze when he recognize him. He was just looking like one of his students, dead today. Namikaze Minato. He put a smile on.

"- Good morning, little boy." He said.

"- Dare?" Naruto answered.

"- My name is Jiraiya. I'm a hermit. What's your name?"

"- Monster, demon, evil … Call me as you like, I forgot years ago what was my real name." He said lowly.

Naruto walked away bare feet. He hadn't shoes since his last one were too little. He went to the trap that Kyuubi had taught him how to build. He had catch two rabbits, now he had just to make a fire. Jiraiya had frozen when he had heard the little boy's answer. He had asked him even if he already knew his name. Something must have happened for him to be there and not remembering his own name. He decided that Tsunade could wait. He went after the little boy. He saw two rabbits and the little boy who was setting a fire.

"- Hey, boy, can I keep you company?" He asked.

"- As you like, sir." Naruto said.

"- Since when do you live like that?" Jiraiya asked forming a few hands seal.

"- Five nearly six years." Naruto took the rabbits just when Jiraiya was using a fire jutsu to accelerate the fire.

Naruto didn't say anything. He gave Jiraiya a rabbit to thanks him for the fire and began to remove the skin and the fur of his own. When he had finish, he put it over the fire and waited. They said nothing. Jiraiya didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what had happened to this little boy for him to live like an animal. He couldn't take it anymore.

"- Nee, boy, want to come with me to the nearest village?" He asked.

"- No, don't want to." He said between two mouthfuls.

"- Why not? I won't do anything to you." Jiraiya said.

"- Because monsters don't have the right to live with other people." He simply said.

"- You're not a monster. You're just a little boy." Jiraiya said.

"- In people's eyes, I'm a monster. I don't have a place to go neither where I belong."

"- Then come with me, I will give you a home. I just have to find a friend of mine before."

"- I'm going with to find your "friend" but that all, when you will go back to your village, I won't go with you."

"- Why that?"

"- I already told you."

Naruto finished his rabbit without saying anything else and put some water on the fire. When it was turned off, he stood and looked at Jiraiya.

"- We're going? Sooner you find your friend, sooner you will return to the place where you belong."

Jiraiya didn't say anything. He wasn't going to give up on this child, once he had found Tsunade, he was sure she was going to do the same. They went to the nearest village, which was the one Tsunade was in, and walked the street. People looked at Naruto with disgust and pity in their eyes but he didn't mind them. Jiraiya stopped at a hotel and asked for a room. He went in with Naruto and gave him a yukata. They were going to the hot spring. Naruto had never gone to one. He didn't understand why Jiraiya was so gentle with him and somehow Naruto had a killing pain in his chest. He didn't know why. When he entered the hot water, he shivered. It was the first time since a long time that he was bathing in hot water.

After a long moment, they left and put on their yukata again. Jiraiya had told one of the servants to go buy clothes for Naruto and to throw away the old one. When Naruto looked for his clothes, he didn't find them. Jiraiya gave him the new one and explained him before he could refuse. Kyuubi told him to accept them. Naruto put them on, they were too big but like that he wasn't cold. They left the hotel and began to look for Tsunade. They entered a playhouse and were separated because of the people. Naruto walked a little and stopped near a table where a blond woman with big breast was.

'**- It's been a long time since I saw something like that.'** Said Kyuubi.

'- What is it?' asked Naruto in his mind.

'**- It's called the ****Roulette. You have to put some money on the number you think the little ball will go on. If it does, you win. Like that you can win a lot of money.'** Explained Kyuubi.

'- How do you know? You're a Kitsune. You can't play.' Said Naruto without understanding.

'**- It's true but I live a long time so I know a lot of thing. I actually never play but I know the rules. You could try.' **Kyuubi said.

'- I don't have money.' Naruto stated.

'**- Don't need, just whisper the number you think it will be.' **Kyuubi said.

Naruto walked and stood near the woman with big breast and looked at the number on the table and the roulette. He whispered the number nine and waited. The woman beside him, looked at him but put another number. It was the nine. Naruto didn't even blink, he said another and four times in a row, he had been right. Just when he was walking away to try to find Jiraiya, he felt himself lifted and looked at who it was. It was the woman with big breast.

"- What are you doing here alone? This is not a place for a child."

"- I'm searching for someone with someone but I lost him in this crow." Naruto said.

"- Then, until the person you came with show herself, stay and play with me."

"- But I don't have money to play."

"- I lend you some."

"- What if I lose? I don't have money to give you back."

"- Don't worry about that."

She smiled at him and looked at the table. Naruto looked at the table and at the roulette and said a number and won. They played like that numerous times before a young dark haired woman arrived.

"- Tsunade-sama, I just met with Jiraiya-sama. He said he had something to tell you." She said.

"- Shizune, I'm playing and this little boy makes me win! Said to Jiraiya I will see him another time." The woman who was holding Naruto said.

"- But he said it was really important."

"- Ah …" She sighed. "Let's go."

She put Naruto down and followed Shizune and Naruto followed them. Tsunade and Shizune noticed that. She stopped and looked at him.

"- Why are you following us?" Tsunade said.

"- I'm going to say good bye to Jiraiya-san. I just want him to give me my bag back and after I leave. It was the deal." Naruto answered.

"- The deal? What is that?" Tsunade said her eyebrows frowned.

"- I told him I was going to help him find his friend and after I'd go back. Now, he had found you so there is no need for me anymore." Naruto saw Jiraiya and ran toward him.

"- Yo, little boy. You found her." He said.

"- Somehow. Can I have my bag back? I help you like I promise now, I want to go back." Naruto said.

"- Why not eat with us tonight?" Jiraiya asked.

"- Don't want to, it will be too late after to go back." Naruto said.

"- We need to go back to the hotel if you want your bag." Jiraiya said.

"- Then I go ahead."

Naruto left and Jiraiya sighed. Tsunade and Shizune had heard all of their little conversation.

"- What is the meaning of this, Jiraiya?" She asked severely.

"- I found this little boy in the wood when I was coming here to find you. He said he was living there since nearly six years. He was in a really dirty state. His clothes were not at his size and were all in a bad state. He was bare feet too. At first, I didn't recognize him but I know who he is but I don't know why he was in the wood alone. When I asked him his name, he simply told me to call him like the other: monster, demon, evil … I only had to choose since he wasn't remembering his name anymore."

"- What the hell is all of that? Who's this child?" She said angrily.

"- You didn't recognize him? He doesn't look like someone we both knew?" Jiraiya said.

"- You mean he's … Naruto?" She said with a chocked face.

"- Yes. I don't know what happened to him. I didn't ask either. He just doesn't want to stay in a village." Jiraiya said.

"- Where is he now?" Tsunade asked.

"- He went back to the hotel to fetch his bag." He said.

"- Let's go. I don't want him to go without knowing what happened." Tsunade said.

"- What if he doesn't want to talk?" suggested Jiraiya.

"- I will see if this time comes. Why are you here? Shizune said you wanted to talk about something really important."

"- Oh, you just had been designed to be the Fifth Hokage of Konoha." He said.

"- Nani? " She screamed angrily.

Tsunade made her way back to the hotel and found Naruto who was putting on his shoes. He had his bag on his back and was ready to leave.

"- Boy, where are you going? You were leaving like a thief without saying good bye?" She said.

"- What if it was that? We don't know each other so I have no obligations toward you." He answered while standing.

"- We need to talk, boy." She said.

"- Don't want to. I have nothing to say to you." He went to the door where he found Jiraiya.

"- You're ready to leave? Stay with us tonight. We treat you to delicious food." Jiraiya said.

"- No thanks, it will be too late to go back after." He said. "Thank you for the clothes." He added while bowing.

"- If you really want to thanks me, you have to accept my invitation."

'- Kyuubi-san, what do I do?' He asked the Kitsune inside of him.

'**- Accept! It's free food and you will have a bed for the night. You'll go back tomorrow morning when they will be asleep.'** The Kitsune answered.

"- Just for tonight. Tomorrow I'll leave." Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a little smile and went to Tsunade's room to eat dinner. Naruto was enjoying the food even if no feelings were showing on his face. He ate all he could and thanks them. Tsunade and Jiraiya were drinking sake and Shizune was holding dessert to Naruto. He took it and began to eat it. It was really good but he was full. He only ate one part and stopped there.

"- Boy, what's your name?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"- Call me as you like … People always use what they want." He said.

"- You don't recall your name?" She asked.

"- I don't know, there was this old man who was calling me … Naruto … I think it was … but he only use it once. So I don't know if it was my name or if he mistook me with someone else. But why do you need my name? We won't see each other ever again." He asked.

"- Don't say that. We will see each other a lot." Tsunade said.

"- My name is Shizune and that woman name is Tsunade. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Shizune said while smiling.

"- 'Nice to meet you', nee?" He said lowly.

He stood and went to a corner of the room. He lay down and closed his eyes. Five minutes later, he was sleeping rolled on himself. The table was cleaned and they all went to bed too. Tsunade put Naruto on a futon and covered him with a blanket. She lay down next to him and fell asleep after a long time. Jiraiya and Shizune did the same.

When the sun rose up, Tsunade awoke to find the futon next to her, empty. Naruto had left without saying anything. She awoke Jiraiya and Shizune and they all left soon after. They paid the hotel and were now searching for Naruto.


	2. The village of his nightmare

**Chapter Two**

The village where he didn't want to come back

Naruto had go back to the cascade to clean his face. He sat near it and looked at the water.

'**- What is happening to you, kit?'** Kyuubi said.

'- Nothing. It's just, it was strange to be with people again even if it was a short time.'

'**- It's normal, you have live alone during the past five years.'**

'- I wasn't alone, you were there with me.'

'**- It's not the same. I'm inside of you not near you.'**

'- But it's all I need. They will forget me, I will forget them. But I'm happy to have new clothes.'

'**- You don't show it.'**

'- To who could I show it? There is nobody except you. And I don't know how to show it and I don't want to learn.'

'**- Fine, fine, I won't argue with you. Where are we going today?'**

'- I don't know, we will see where my feet bring us.'

Naruto stood and stretched a little. It had been a long time since he had slept in a futon. It was weird but comfortable and warm. During that time, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were searching for him.

"- He can't have go too far, he's so little." Tsunade said.

"- Yeah, but who know since when he left." Jiraiya said.

"- He's there!" Shot out Shizune.

They all looked ahead and saw a little boy who was walking. Tsunade accelerated and jumped in front of him. She had an angry look in her eyes but Naruto didn't even blink in front of her.

"- Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"- Why? Does it matter?" He answered.

"- Yes, it does. Because you can't live alone. You're just a child." She said.

"- I already lived alone for five years, some more won't kill me." He said trying to pass her.

"- I'm not okay with that. You …"

"- You have nothing to say. You're not my mother neither someone I know. You're just an outsider who tried to act well. But you're just like all the other, when you will know the truth, you'll just do like them. I just want to live a quiet life so leave me alone. Please." Naruto said.

"- I already know who you are and what you're holding inside of you. We three know." She said.

"- Then, if you know, what are you doing with a monster? Don't you fear I may kill you like I killed the Yondaime Hokage?" He asked.

"- You're not a monster! You're only having one inside of your body. You …"

"- Kyuubi-san is not a monster! Without him, I'll be dead since a long time ago. He always took care of me. Thanks to him, I learned how to protect me and to take care of me. Even if he killed numerous persons, he had his reason!" Naruto screamed for the first time.

"- What are you talking about? You can talk with him?" Asked Jiraiya while Tsunade was frozen.

"- Of course, I can! Kyuubi-san had never hid anything from me. He always talks with me about all kind of things. He's the one who taught me how to play the Russian roulette." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya froze like Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto took a deep breath. He wasn't used to talk so much. When he was speaking with Kyuubi, it was in his head so he hadn't to use his mouth.

"- Naruto, what about you come live with us, in our village? I'm sure you will make plenty of friends." Tsunade said with motherly love.

"- Nobody will want to be friend with a monster."

"- I'm sure there are plenty of kids in Konoha who will be willing to be your friends."

"- I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!!" Naruto screamed and ran away from them.

"- Naruto!" Tsunade shot out.

Naruto was running as fast as he could. There was no way; he was going back to his nightmare, his prison. There, in the wood, he was happy even if he was all alone. He preferred death to this hell.

'**- Kit, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!'**

'- I don't want to go back there, don't want to, don't want to, don't want to."

'**- Kit! Listen to me! Even if you were to go back; you can protect yourself now.'**

'- Don't want to, don't want to. Even if it's true, it will not change their eyes. '

'**- Kit …'**

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune had gone after him but damn, for a little boy, he was running fast. Jiraiya put some chakra in his feet and sped up like crazy. He quickly overtook him and caught him by his waist.

"- Let me go! I don't want to go back there! Let me go!" Screamed Naruto.

"- Calm down, Naruto! You're going to hurt yourself!" Said Jiraiya.

"- Kage boushin no jutsu!" Said Naruto while forming hands seal.

"- Nani …"

Suddenly, a hundred of Naruto fell down on Jiraiya who dropped Naruto in the process. Tsunade made the same hand seal as Naruto and a hundred Tsunade appeared and caught each one Naruto who were trying to run away. Shizune helped Jiraiya to stand again and they looked at all the Naruto and Tsunade.

"- What's the matter with Konoha? Why don't you want to go back?" Asked on of the Tsunade.

"- If I ran away in the first place, it was for never going back! Now put us down and forget us!" Naruto said.

"- Not without knowing why you ran away in the first place." One of her said.

"- If I tell you, you will let me go?" He said.

"- No."

"- Then I won't tell you and won't go with you!"

"- Tell me!"

"- No way." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"- Naruto! Tell us!" She said angrily.

Naruto didn't answer and went mute. In poof of smoke all of their clones disappeared and only the real ones stayed. Tsunade looked at him and at Jiraiya and Shizune. They had to go back quickly to Konoha since they were awaited. So they decided to take him with them even if it was against his will. Naruto didn't fight. He knew he had no chance against the three of them, Kyuubi had told him. He could protect himself against people but not in front of those three. Even he didn't fight, he wasn't willing to go at their pace. So Tsunade decided to carry him. He wasn't heavy; on the contrary, he was so tiny and light that she was afraid of breaking him if she held him too tight.

After that, they arrived to Konoha in a few hours. Tsunade felt Naruto shivered in her arms and his heart skipped. She put him down and took one of his hands. Naruto walked beside her, Jiraiya on his other side. He had his head bowed, his hair was covering his face and he was shivering like a leaf. There were guards on both side of the great door and they both bowed when they saw the three of them. They didn't notice the child with them.

"- Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-sama, welcome back to Konoha." They said together.

Naruto opened wide eyes, even if they didn't see him, when he heard that Tsunade was the Hokage. It was meaning a lot. The previous one was dead and now he had another Hokage on his back. It will be the same. All will happened again. If only he had killed himself when he had had the opportunity. But he hadn't been able to do it because, killing himself was killing Kyuubi and Kyuubi had the right to live. Naruto's mind went blank and he didn't hear anything else. He simply followed like a puppet when they began to walk again. He always had his head bowed but wasn't looking where they were going.

They finally stopped when they all entered the Hokage's office in the Hokage's tower. There was an old man with bandage on his left eye that stood when they had entered. He wasn't alone; there were two other old persons too. Naruto wasn't listening; he wasn't even there in a way. His mind was wandering with Kyuubi and didn't want to leave.

'**- Kit, you won't be able to stay here forever.' **

'- Let me stay here a little. I'll go back when they will have put me in a prison again.'

'**- That's not a life, Kit.'**

'- I had one during five years, it was too much to ask.'

'**- Kit, I'm so sorry.'**

'- Stop apologizing. I already told you, it wasn't your fault. Now, let me stay here a little.'

'**- Of course, Kit, of course.'**

The old man looked at the little boy and at Tsunade.

"- What's that?" He asked.

"- Have you ever learn politeness, Danzo? It's a child as you can see." Tsunade said angrily.

"- What is he doing here?" the old man named Danzo asked.

"- He's going to live with me." She said.

"- That's the demon child! Where did you find him?" asked the old woman.

"- He's not a demon, old hag!" Said Tsunade.

"- The Hokage can't live with the demon child who nearly destroyed the village ten years ago and killed the fourth Hokage! "

"- HE'S NOT A DEMON CHILD!! " Screamed Tsunade." Shizune, take Naruto outside and go find something for him to eat. He hasn't had breakfast this morning." She asked gently her assistant.

"- Yes, Tsunade-sama." She took Naruto's hand and left the office.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stayed and a real storm of screamed began in the office. Shizune made Naruto sat on a bench in the corridor. She left in a poof of smoke to go fetch something for him to eat. Naruto didn't move, he simply stayed there, eyes opened but empty.

Two men arrived and stopped when they saw him.

"- That's him. He's come back." One smiled sadistically.

"- What about a little welcome party?" Said the other one.

They left and took Naruto with them. Naruto didn't fight; he hasn't the will to do it. He was terrified. All his memories came back and paralysed him with fear. He couldn't move at all and like he was with Kyuubi, he didn't feel anything when they began to beat him. He didn't know how many time passed while they were enjoying themselves with their little games. The only thing he remembered was the screamed of a little girl or he thought it was.

'**- Kit, I will heal you. You will be all right in a matter of second.'**

'- Don't do that. Don't waste your chakra like that. I'm with you, it doesn't hurt at all. Let me just stay here a little longer. Soon, I will have a new prison and all will begin again. I will need you then.'

'**- Kit …'**

The Kitsune put all of his nine tails around Naruto's tiny body and let him sleep.

It was true; it was a little girl who had screamed when she had discovered Naruto lying against a wall. He was all alone in dark alley covered in his own blood, bruises and cuts. His face was covered in blood. They had cut his whiskers marks, which were bleeding a lot. His clothes were all tore up and covered in blood. His big blue eyes were opened and empty and his golden hair had taken a red colour at some place. He wasn't moving at all and it was just if he was breathing. The little girl screamed again as loudly as she could and the man who seemed to be his father arrived with another one and three boys. Two who seemed the same age as the little girl and one a little older.

"- Hinata, what happened? Why do you scream?" Asked, Hiashi, the man who seemed to be his father.

She was crying and couldn't speak. She pointed the boy with a shivering finger and hid in his father's arms. His father looked at the way she was showing and he opened wide eyes. The man and the three boys did the same.

"- Fugaku! Go fetch a medic nin'! " He said to him. "Neji, take care of Hinata, please. Itachi, Sasuke, you stay with them." Hiashi said.

He put his daughter in his nephew's arms and went to the little boy. With careful gesture, he touched his neck and felt his pulse. Just at that time, Tsunade arrived running like crazy and opened wide eyes when she saw the scene. She made her way to him and took him carefully in her arms. Jiraiya looked at them with anger in his eyes and whispered even if all the people around him heard.

"- That's why you weren't willing to come back here …"

Tsunade took off to the hospital followed by Jiraiya, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Shizune had gone to prepare all what was needed when Fugaku had arrived and told them. Tsunade entered the room and closed the door behind her. Jiraiya stayed with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"- Who's this little boy, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Fugaku.

"- Uzumaki Naruto. Do I need to tell you more?" He said with a scary voice he didn't use often.

"- No … but he had disappeared five years ago … we thought he was dead …" said Hinata's father.

"- No, he's alive but he would be better for him to be dead when you saw what people have done to him. Tsunade and I were wondering why he wasn't willing to come back here. Now I understand. When he will be better, I will leave the village with him. I won't let him stay here and live the same thing as six years ago." Jiraiya said. He laid his back against a wall and closed his eyes to try to calm down.

Two hours later, the doors opened and Tsunade sought in relief. She looked for Jiraiya who hadn't move. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha had left a long time ago.

"- How is he?" He asked.

"- He's out of danger but he is always in the same state, I mean his mind." She explained.

"- Can I see him?"

"- Of course."

They entered the room and went to the bed. They sat by his side. His eyes were always opened and empty.

"- Do you think he will be all right?" Jiraiya asked.

"- I don't know but I hate myself to aken him back here. He was surely more happy in the woods." She answered.

"- I don't think it was a life for him but when he will be better, I will take him away with me for three years. I will teach him all I know and when we'll come back, it will be better for you to have found the culprits." He said.

"- I know and I won't stop you but promise me to give me news every two days." She said.

"- Sure and I will make sure he'll write to you too." He smiled.

"- Thanks."

"- There's something that is bothering me." Jiraiya said.

"- What is it?"

"- You remembered, in the wood, he said he could protect himself but why he couldn't? He had been able to execute a forbidden technique and he hadn't been able to protect himself, I don't understand." He explained.

"- That because, he's afraid. I can tell you because I was paralysed each time I was seeing blood. Memories can be the worst fear. I'm sure it's what had happened to him. His fear toward this village is so great that his mind closed. It's just a suggestion but it's possible that he didn't even feel anything they did to him. And I hope it 's the case." She said.

They went mute, just looking at the eleven years old child, in front of them. How his father would be angry if he knew what the village he died for had done to his beloved son. How he would be sad if he knew that his son was thinking that he had killed his own father without knowing it. How he would hate himself if he knew his son was thinking of himself as a demon.

In a flash, one week after his arrival at Konoha, Naruto kind of woke up. The light came back to his eyes but what light. Fear, sadness and loneliness, that's all there was. When he had woken up, nobody was there and he wasn't in a prison. He was in a big white room, on a bed. He turned his head slowly and saw some red apples. He extended an arm and saw bandages. Someone had took care of him other than Kyuubi? Naruto was asking himself. He took an apple and bit in it. He ate slowly, his wounds were hurting but he didn't want Kyuubi to heal him. He was still thinking that someone was going to put him in a prison. For him, a prison was a big room where he was always alone even if there weren't any bars. The door opened but he didn't turn his head. He was still half with Kyuubi so his reactions were slow.

"- Naruto?"

He turned slowly his head toward the voice and so Tsunade who was smiling at him. She was sitting beside him and was talking lowly and gently.

"- How are you? Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"- I don't remember but it was surely the same thing … like five years ago …" He said with a voice like a whisper.

"- Do you feel pain somewhere?"

"- It's okay. It was a long time ago but I'm used to it." He said and bit in the apple.

"- I'll go fetch Jiraiya, he wants to ask you something. Can you just wait a little with this man? He is a nice person. That's Umino Iruka." She said.

"- Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." He said with a shy smile.

Naruto just bowed his head and bit in the apple. Tsunade left and Iruka sat near Naruto. They didn't speak at all at first, all Iruka was doing, was looking at him.

"- It you had something to say, say it. I'm a monster but I don't read mind." Naruto said lowly.

"- The Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you killed my parents." Iruka said.

"- And you're going to kill me to avenge them?" Naruto asked.

"- No …It's true that I was hating you before … but … not now …" Iruka explained.

"- You're not hating me anymore because you're pitying me instead. Don't do that. I'm a monster; I know that better than other. I have a murderer inside of me but for people it's me the monster, it's me who killed their beloved fourth Hokage and a lot of people. It's me they look at with fear, disgust, anger and hatred. I don't want your pity, I don't deserve it." Naruto said.

"- Naruto-kun … I …"

"- Yo, Naruto! You're awake. It's good to see you." Said Jiraiya happily.

"- Jiraiya-san …"

Naruto didn't say anything else; he finished his apple and only stared at them. Jiraiya asked Naruto what he wanted. Naruto accepted. He will do anything to leave this village. But in three years, he will have to come back, to follow Tsunade training instead. Naruto agreed. Three years away from this hell, it was already a good thing. They were going to leave Konoha, the next morning. Kyuubi had heard too so he was healing Naruto's wounds. Shizune brought new clothes for Naruto and he put them on. He left temporarily the hospital and went to eat with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka. They took him to Ichiraku. He was going to eat Ramen for the first time. They all sat and waited for what they had asked for.

Naruto fell in love with ramen. He took ten bowls in a row and said nothing like it was only normal to eat ten bowls of ramen. After they all went back to the hospital and Jiraiya played cards with Naruto whiled Tsunade and Shizune were making their bag. Iruka was only staying quiet. Naruto looked at him.

"- Want to play with us? It's boring with only Jiraiya-san." Naruto asked him.

Iruka smiled happily like it was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. They played a long time and after dinner, they all went to sleep.

In the morning, Naruto was the first to wake up. He stretched and put his clothes on. He sat on his bed and waited for the others. Jiraiya woke up, followed by Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka. They all put their clothes and went to breakfast. There was nobody in streets so they were still.

Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka went to see them off, Tsunade hold Naruto during ten minutes, Shizune five and Iruka was surprise that Naruto hold him even if it was only two minutes. Jiraiya and Naruto left and when they weren't in sight anymore, they all took off for their respective duties.


	3. Three years later

**Chapter Three**

Three years later

It had been nearly three years now since they had left. Naruto and Jiraiya were supposed to come back after all this time. Naruto had grown. He was now twelve years old nearly thirteen. He was going to celebrate his birthday with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka. During those three years, Jiraiya had obliged him to celebrate his two others birthdays. This day, they were heading toward Konoha as promise.

Naruto had grown a little physically even if he was looking a lot like a girl. He hasn't a lot of muscle but with Jiraiya's training, he had become really strong without to have to be mister muscle. He was wearing a long short that was falling on his knee a long sleeve little black pull and over it, a large night sky blue shirt with short sleeve, which was falling on his right shoulder. His golden hair was longer too. He was holding them in a low ponytail and his eyes were always as blue as before. He also always had his three whiskers marks on each cheek and a little smile. It was what was the most surprising about him physically speaking. Jiraiya had succeeded in making him smile even if it was a little.

When they arrived in sight of Konoha, Jiraiya looked at Naruto with worry in his eyes.

"- Will you be okay?" He asked.

"- I think, I will be. I'm just a little nervous to see Tsunade-san after all this time." Naruto answered with a bird like voice.

"- I was talking about the village." Jiraiya said.

"- If I'm in a bad situation, I will use 'that'." Naruto answered.

"- Don't do that! Tsunade will kill me!" Jiraiya said with lust in his eyes.

"- Why? I created it on my own." Naruto said.

"- Yes, but I use it in my books and I love this technique … so be careful or you will send a lot of men in the hospital for blood lost." He said.

"- Perverted sensei!" Pouted Naruto.

Jiraiya laughed and they finally arrived before the gates. Jiraiya was welcome and Naruto didn't give a damn about the guard looks. He followed Jiraiya who was still laughing.

"- I think you won't even have to use 'that'. See how they looked at you? They were ready to jump on you." Jiraiya said.

"- Don't scared me like that! It's not funny to look like a girl when you're a boy." Naruto said.

"- But, you can do nothing about that, you're a pretty boy!" Jiraiya said.

"- Ero-sannin!" Naruto shot out.

Jiraiya burst in laughers and they arrived at the Hokage tower. They followed the corridors, climbed some staircases and arrived before the Hokage's office. Naruto was nervous like hell; he was waiting for the reaction of Tsunade about his physical appearance. But it wasn't his fault if he had grown looking like a girl. Jiraiya knocked and Naruto tried to run away but Jiraiya had seen it come so, he had caught him by his shirt.

"- Don't run away or she will be sad. It's been nearly three years and a promise is a promise." Jiraiya said.

"- I know that … but I'm not the little boy of back then." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya laughed at the pouting face of Naruto and entered the office. Tsunade was nervous as well. She had waited this day since they had left three years ago. Shizune was near her and they were some other people with them. It was a meeting but Tsunade hadn't been into it since she had woken up the morning. So when someone knocked and the door opened, she jumped from his chair and stood with hungry eyes.

Jiraiya was laughing when he entered but Tsunade was looking for Naruto. Jiraiya pushed him toward the desk whereas he was still pouting. Tsunade opened wide arms, went around her desk and hugged him.

"- I missed you, boy." She said with tears running down his eyes.

"- Yeah, it's been a while, Tsunade-san." Naruto said for only her to heard when he hugged her back.

Jiraiya had a satisfied smile on his face, Shizune was crying too and the other were … they had nose bleeding since Jiraiya had pushed Naruto toward the desk. Tsunade finally let go of him and looked at him. He was looking like a girl but he sure was the little boy she had met three years ago. Naruto hold Shizune and made the little smile, Jiraiya had taught him. It was a true smile even if it was little. Tsunade began to cry again and took a bottle of sake. Jiraiya sat next to her on the edge of the window and drank with her. Shizune didn't yield like it was her habit and even drank with them.

"- You're not going to see him?" Asked Tsunade.

"- S-sure … where is he?" He asked shyly.

"- At the academy, he is teaching kids of your age. He will have finished soon. Go wait for him." She said.

"- Then, I'll see all of you tonight. Ja ne."

Naruto left by the door and ran to the exit. He had to find the academy if he wanted to see Iruka. During those three years, he had written to him all weeks and had become quite attached to him. He hadn't tell him when he was coming back and had made promise Tsunade to not tell him either. He wanted it to be a surprise.

When he finally arrived at the academy, he was nervous again. What if Iruka wasn't recognizing him? He entered the academy and went to the reception. The man there froze when he saw him.

"- Ano … Konichiwa … I'm searching for Umino Iruka-sensei. Do you know where he is? Please?" He asked shyly.

The man didn't move and stood suddenly. He took Naruto by a hand after had left the reception's office and ran in the corridors. He stopped before a door and Naruto waited outside. The man opened the door without knocking and nearly jumped on Iruka.

"- Where did you met her, you bastard! I never saw a little girl like her before! She's so cute!" Said the man.

Iruka frowned an eyebrow and looked at the door. He dropped his book and opened wide eyes. Like Tsunade and Shizune, he began to cry and ran like a child toward the door, he passed it and hugged lovingly Naruto.

All of his students began to talk about their teacher who was acting strangely.

"- I miss you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Iruka asked.

"- I wanted to surprise you. Did it was a bad idea?" Naruto said.

"- You make me cry in front of my students! " He answered.

"- Is it that bad?" Naruto asked.

Iruka burst in laughers and tried to dry his tears.

"- Wait here two second." Iruka said.

He entered the class, he picked up his book that was on the floor and faced his students.

"- Class is finished for the day. See you tomorrow." He walked toward the door and stopped to look at his friend." Oh, just to said to you, he is a boy." Iruka smile and left the room.

"- Is it really all right for you to end your class like that?" Naruto asked.

"- Don't worry about that. What about I treat you to ramen?" Iruka answered.

"- I'd love that, it's been a while since I ate Ichiraku's ramen." He said.

They took off and in the class; students were frozen like the man who had took Naruto for a girl.

"- Did Iruka-sensei just ended the class thirty minutes before the end?" said a boy with two tattoos on his face and a little dog on his head.

"- That's a first. Who may be able to do that?" asked a chubby boy.

"- How about we go see …discretely?" Said a raven hair boy with pale skin.

They agreed and the entire student took off on a run. They didn't find them so they formed grouped and began to search. Iruka and Naruto sat on two seats and asked for their ramen. Ichiraku nearly jumped in joy to see the little Naruto again even if he was a little taller than three years ago. He offered them the first bowl and began to talk with them.

When Naruto was at his fifth bowl, Shizune arrived behind them.

"- Naruto-kun, I need Iruka-san for a hour. Can you stay alone for this time?" She asked.

"- Sure, I'll see you in a hour, Iruka-san." He said.

Shizune, Iruka and Naruto stood in the street with a smile and a pouf of smoke they disappeared. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and began to walk while talking to Kyuubi.

'**- So Kit, what are you going to do now? You have a hour for yourself.'** Said the Kitsune.

'- Don't know; what about an ice-cream?' Naruto asked.

'**- Sure, have you realised that you were followed by a lot of people?**' The Kitsune told him.

'- I realise but if they do nothing to me, I don't mind them. What flavour?'

'**- Vanilla.'** Said the Kitsune with an ideal behind.

"- An ice-cream, please, Vanilla flavour." Naruto asked.

When the salesman gave it to him, Naruto paid and began to walk toward a quieter place. He found one and sat on a bench. He began to eat his ice cream and did like he hadn't notice the people who were staring at him.

"- She's so cute, never saw blue eyes like that." Said the boy with the dog.

"- Same here, she is beautiful. Why do you think she was with Iruka-sensei?" asked the chubby boy.

"- Don't know. Hey what is Hinata doing?" said the one with sunglasses.

They looked at them without knowing hearing what they were saying to each other.

"-Konichiwa … You're Naruto-kun … nee?" She asked shyly.

"- Yes … ano …"

'**- Hinata-chan, she's the one who found you, three years ago.' **Said the Kitsune.

"- Hinata-chan?" He tried.

"- Hai! " she answered blushing.

"- I didn't have the occasion to thank you, three years ago for saving my life. I'm sorry you had to see something like that. But, thank you very much, Hinata-chan." He said.

"- It's nothing, don't worry about this … how do you know my name? You were like not here at that time." She asked.

"- I …just heard a man calling this name before a total blackout. I was just thinking that perhaps it was you." He said

"- I'm glad you remember my name … Can I keep you company?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"- Eh? … Sure … do you want an ice-cream?" He asked.

"- No … I just wanted to talk a little." She answered.

"- What about talking while walking? I don't really remember the street … so maybe you'll accept to help me not get lost." He asked.

"- Sure! I'll be happy." She said with a smile.

Naruto stood; always eating his ice cream and began to walk with Hinata. He had still thirty minutes left before found Iruka again. He unconsciously licked his fingers when some of his ice cream flew on them.

"- So Hinata-chan, you're studying to be a ninja?" Naruto asked licking his ice cream.

"- Yes, but I want to be also a medic nin' just like Tsunade-sama." She said.

"- A medic nin', I'm sure you will be a great medic nin'." He said finishing his cone by beating it.

"- What's your dream, Naruto-kun?" She asked while blushing.

"- I don't have one. For the time being, I just want to become stronger and be able to protect myself. I don't want to be a burden for Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, Shizune nee-chan or Iruka-san." He said putting his hands in his pockets after had finished his ice cream.

"- How long do you intend to stay here?" She asked.

"- I don't know. I finished my training with Jiraiya-san and it was a promise that I will come back here after. I don't know how long it will take for her to train me since she's Hokage. She had a lot of things to do." He said while looking at the sky.

"- Are you going to enter the academy? To become a ninja?" She asked hopefully.

"- I don't know. I'm not really good for teamwork. I've always been alone since I was a child and the last three years I was with a perverted hermit."

"- You seem rather attached to Jiraiya-sama." She said laughing a little.

"- What are you saying that?" Naruto asked.

"- You had a little smile when you mentioned him." She said always playing with her fingers.

Naruto said nothing after that. Was he really that attached to Jiraiya?

'**-I agree with her. Since those three years with him, you changed.'** Said the Kitsune.

'- How I changed? I don't understand.' Naruto told him.

'**- You will discovered it sooner or later.'** He said with a smirk.

'- Kyuubi!' Naruto said with a pout.

"- Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" asked Hinata.

"- Sorry, sometime I lost myself in my thoughts."

She smiled at him while blushing and he did the same.

"- Hinata-sama, you're here." Said a man a little older than them and taller but was looking just like Hinata with longer hair.

"- Neji nii-sama, you've finished you training?" she asked shyly.

"- You have a nice friend, Hinata-san! What's your name pretty girl? I'm Rock Lee!" Said a young man dressed in green spandex.

"- That's … " Hinata began.

"- I'm a boy." Naruto said and a silence took place.

"- Oi! Brat! I was searching for you. Iruka is waiting for you in Tsunade's office." Shot Jiraiya while waving a hand.

"- Sorry Hinata-chan, I have to go. See you later." Naruto said and run toward Jiraiya and disappeared with him.

"- A … A BOY?!" Shot Tenten. "How is that even possible?"

"- Who's a boy?" asked Kiba who just arrived with the other.

"- The pretty blonde who just left with Jiraiya-sama." Answered Tenten.

"- You're joking, nee?" said Kiba.

She nodded her head. They were all in a big shock and stayed frozen a long moment. They finally came back to life when someone broke this silence.

"- What are you all doing here?" Asked Itachi who was standing behind Hinata.

"- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed of surprise.

"- I'm not that scary, am not I?" he asked with a smirk.

"- You're not scary physically speaking but you have this bad habit to always show yourself without warning. It's bad for my heart." Said Shikamaru.

"- Poor little boy." Itachi said in a sight. "So, what are you all doing there without moving?"

"- We've just received a big shock. Hinata said that the pretty girl who was with her was a boy." Said Kiba.

"- I didn't say it. He said it himself." She corrected.

"- That doesn't matter. How do you meet him?" Asked Sasuke with his always-emotionless face.

"- How do I met him? But you met him too. Just like Neji nii-sama and Itachi-san." She said playing with her fingers.

"- We met him before?" Said Neji who was trying to remember.

"- When was that? How can we possibly forget about someone like that?" Asked Sasuke.

"- Nearly three years ago, we were with Fugaku-sama and father in the street. We were coming back after have fetch Itachi-san." She began to explain.

"- You talk about the day you discovered this beaten child in that alley?" Asked Itachi.

"- Yes! That's him. That's Naruto-kun." She said with a big smile while blushing like crazy.

"- What is he doing here? If I remember well, he was in training with Jiraiya-sama for three years." Said Itachi.

"- But he comes back today. He had finish his training with him and he said he was going to follow Tsunade-sama's now." She said always red.

"- JIRAIYA!!! You're a dead man!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tsunade.

After this scream, all of them turned just in time to see a runaway Jiraiya followed by a really angry Tsunade. They passed them at great speed and Iruka stopped just beside them with Naruto.

"- You've done it. Tsunade-sama 's going to punch him to death." Iruka said.

"- But if I hadn't, he would have spend the last three years to peep at the women bath and I would have learn nothing." Naruto explained. "Why is this technique that bad?" He asked.

"- That's because this technique is really powerful in a way." Iruka answered.

"- I don't understand." Naruto said while looking at him with puppy eyes.

"- It's simple. You know, men are all big perverts inside themselves. They have desires that are called fantasies. With that jutsu of yours, you're going to kill them because of blood lost." Iruka explained.

"- Then if I used it men version. Is it all right?" Naruto asked.

Iruka put a hand on his nose and mouth after had imagine the scene.

"- Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked bowing a little his head on his right shoulder.

"- Absolutely not! If you do that, that are women who will be in danger. Use this jutsu if it's really needed." He said.

"- Naruto-kun, what's happened?" Asked Hinata after have closed the distance.

"- Tsunade-san discovered that Jiraiya-san was using one of my techniques to write his books. She said I was forbidden to use it because Jiraiya-san's books were really perverted. But … I don't really understand what it's wrong to use it because thanks to that technique he had stopped to peep at the woman baths." He explained.

"- Naruto, just promise me, you're not going to use it just because Jiraiya-sama asks you." Iruka pleaded.

"- He ran away. Naruto! You're strictly forbidden to use this technique!" Tsunade said whereas she had just come back.

"- Even the man version just like Iruka-sensei said?" He asked.

"- Man … version? There's a man version too?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "Can I see it?"

"- Hokage-sama! You're just like Jiraiya-sama!" Shot Iruka but too last.

"- Henge!" Naruto said.

Hinata put her hands in front of his eyes and Tenten opened wide eyes when she saw the perfect beautiful body in front of her. She had a nosebleed and she wasn't the only one. Even all the boys, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Shino included, had one even if he was a boy. Tsunade had one too and she nearly fell on the ground.

"- Absolutely forbidden!" She yielded and Naruto took his original form.

"- Ero-sannin lasted longer. To knock him down I had to use the Harem version." Pouted Naruto.

"- The Harem version?" Whispered Tsunade with a hand in front of her nose. "How have you been able to learn anything with this big pervert?" She asked.

"- I use this technique. He was always peeping at the woman baths so to stop him I had the idea to create this technique. Like that once he had show me what to learn, he was by my side with my other myself. But most of the techniques he taught me was when I was myself in the technique …"

"- He What?!!!" Tsunade shot.

At the end of the day, Tsunade had found Jiraiya and had nearly killed him. Jiraiya had swear to never use Naruto for one of his perverted book again and Tsunade had made Naruto promise to never use it again except if it was the last thing he could do.


	4. Team 7 first meeting

**Chapter Four**

Team 7 first meeting

Naruto was now around a table to celebrate his thirteen birthday. He wasn't alone and the only four persons who had to be there were not four anymore. Tsunade had invited all the people who were present in the street when Naruto had show his Sexy jutsu man version. So, Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee were around the large table. Jiraiya was between Tsunade and Shizune and Iruka was beside Naruto.

The table was full of cake and pastries diverse. Tsunade had seen things in big and she had made most of them herself. She had wanted Naruto's birthday to be unforgettable for him.

Naruto was shocked. How in the world did Tsunade have been able to make all of that? He was really impressed and happy even if nothing was showing on his face. He wanted to thanks them but was unable to do it because she was already putting cake before him. Naruto took his spoon and began to eat. Really it was delicious. Never before he had eaten something as good as that. He did his little smile Jiraiya had teach him and looked at Tsunade who was nearly crying with a big mother loving smile on her face. All people who were present ate and after some times, Tsunade broke silence.

"- So Naruto, have you think about my idea? Do you want to join the ninja Academy?" She asked.

"- I don't really know yet. When you said you wanted to teach me, I wasn't thinking it would be in school. I thought it would be just like with Jiraiya." Naruto answered."

"- I wanted to do that too but I have a lot of responsibilities but I will find some time for just the two of us. " She said with a smile.

Naruto just nodded. He was a little sad to not be able to spend more time with Tsunade. He wanted to be with her not with people he didn't know. He was scared even if it wasn't showing off on his face.

"- Don't worry, Naru-chan! We're all in the academy and our teacher is Iruka-sensei so you won't be lost." Said Kiba while Akamaru was barking.

"- How did you just call me?" Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm not a girl so don't call me like that. It's not like I had chosen to grown up looking like that." He said with a sad voice.

"- Naruto-kun. Where are you going to stay?" asked Hinata to relax the atmosphere.

"- Naruto will live with me. I have a big house and only live with Shizune. There is plenty of space for him." Said Tsunade with a big smile.

"- But that scary man said that it wasn't possible because you were Hokage and that I was ... what I am." said Naruto.

"- Don't worry about this old geezer. He had nothing to say. My private life had nothing to do with my work." She said always smiling.

"- Arigato." Naruto said with his little smile.

Naruto was happy. Even if he wasn't able to spend time with Tsunade, he was going to see her all the time because they were going to live together. Perhaps, he would agree to enter the academy to not be alone during the day when she would be at work. And he would be able to spend time with Hinata who was so gentle with him.

"- Then, perhaps I will enter the academy..." He said.

"- Then let me explain to you. Tomorrow, there will be teams formed. Three people per team and a teacher will be with you all the time. You will be sent in missions." Iruka said with a smile.

"- But Naruto-kun is not a ninja." Tenten said.

"- He had trained with Jiraiya during three years, he had the level just like you." Tsunade answered.

"- Then, will I be with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"- No, I'm sorry but Hinata's team had already be decided. You will be put in Sasuke's Team. There is a vacant spot. " Iruka said.

"- Then, if it's not Hinata, who the other one?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes.

"- A girl name Haruno Sakura." Iruka said.

Just at that time, Sasuke sighed loudly.

"- Gomen nasai." Naruto said.

"- Why are you apologizing?" asked Itachi.

"- Sasuke-san doesn't seem happy that I'm in his team." Naruto explained.

"- That's not because of you. It's cause of Sakura. You will discover really quickly that in this village, the Uchiha are very popular with women. Itachi is like an ice king so nobody comes near him but he had three fan clubs. Sasuke isn't so lucky. Women constantly hunt him. Two in particular and one of them is Sakura. So be careful of her. When it comes to Sasuke, she's terrifying." Explained Tenten.

"- Tenten-san is also an Uchiha fan?" asked Naruto.

"- No! I'm a pretty boys' fan!" She exclaimed proudly.

"- Then what about Hinata?" Naruto asked facing her.

"- I'm ... There's only Naruto-kun for me!" She said turning red.

"- Me? Why that?" Naruto asked not understanding her.

"- It means, she's in love with you!" Explained Jiraiya.

"- What is love?" Asked Naruto.

"- That's something you'll have to discover by yourself." Said Tsunade.

"- Why that? Isn't it a technique?" Naruto asked.

"- That's not a technique, it's a feeling and an unique one." Iruka said.

"- Then, does everyone have it?" Naruto asked.

"- You can say that." Shizune said.

"- But what's a feeling?" Naruto asked again.

"- That's something quite difficult to explain." Tsunade said.

"- Naruto-kun, you like being with Hinata-chan, right?" Said Itachi.

"- Yes." Naruto answered.

"- Explained what it feels like inside you when you are with her." Itachi asked.

"- When I'm with Hinata? It feels like there are bubbles all around me. She's really gentle and her shy smile is pretty. It's funny how she plays with her fingers when she's embarrassing." He said.

"- That's called a feeling. Just like you found her attitude funny. It's called emotion. It's the same when you find someone scary." Itachi explained.

Jiraiya put his thumb on and smiled. Itachi was really a genius. Nobody would have been able to explain something like that so easily.

"- So does that thing called love dangerous or bothering?' Naruto asked.

"- Why do you think that?" Asked Tsunade.

"- That's because Sasuke-san doesn't like Sakura-san." He said.

"- Her love is different. It's not call love but obsession. It's rather different." Explained Itachi.

"- She's really annoying. But she's not the only one. The worst it's when she battles over me with her so called rival Ino." Sasuke said boringly.

"- I remember a time when Sasuke had nearly had both of his arms tore off from his body. They were glued to his arms and were trying to make him come their way. That time was a real scary day. Sasuke's mother arrived and both of the girls run away while crying." Said Kiba.

"- Mom can be scarier than Dad. It gave me chills and when I think about it, it's still giving me." Sasuke confessed.

"- Nee, does everyone in your family look alike?" asked Naruto while looking at them curiously.

"- You can say things like that. Do you know what a bloodline limit is, Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi.

"- I know. Ero-sannin told me. He said Kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) were abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei genkai such as the Sharingan works via the user's eyes and are called "eye techniques" (,_dōjutsu)_. Other kekkei genkai such as Mokuton revolve around a simultaneous combination of two separate chakra elements to create an entirely new one." Naruto said like it was only natural that any person knows about that.

"- That's quite right. You quote the Sharingan. Sasuke and I are both Sharingan user just like any other people in our family. Perhaps it's link to our bloodline limit, in our clan we all have black hair and black eyes which turned red when we activate our sharingan." Itachi said.

"- Sugoi! So, so, Hinata-chan and Neji-kun are from the same family too! What's your family bloodline limit?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes, really interested.

"- We're Byakugan user. Do you know about this one?" Said Neji.

"- I don't know anything specifically, Ero-sannin said that the Byakugan can detect and see through anything within its range of sight. In battle, users of the Byakugan can see the flow of chakra within an opponent's body. He also said something about Jûken (gentle fist) I think. Am I right?" Naruto said not really sure if he was right or mistaking with another one.

"- That's right, Naruto-kun. Neji-nii-sama and I can see anything with our Byakugan, just like our entire family" Hinata said.

"- Then, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Tenten-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun and Lee-kun? Do all of you have a bloodline limit? Asked Naruto who really wanted to know.

"- Shino is a bugs user from the Aburame clan. Chouji is from the Akimichi clan, they are specialist in enlargement jutsu. It means they can enlarge any part of their body. Kiba is part of the Inuzuka clan, which are specialized in beast type of attacks and pairing up with other animals. Kiba is paired up with Akamaru. Shikamaru is part of the Nara clan. He's a shadow technique user but he's well known for his laziness." Explained Iruka just when Shikamaru cut him.

"- So troublesome." Whispered Shikamaru who was nearly asleep.

"- You will find quickly that for him all is troublesome but he's a genius anyway. Lee is unable to use ninjutsu or even genjutsu but he a Taijutsu specialist so don't take him lightly. And Tenten is a weapons specialist user. Be careful she has a lot of weapon on her even if you can't tell." Finished Iruka.

"- Sugoi, Sugoi! Are there some teams here?" Asked Naruto.

"- Neji, Tenten and Lee are in the same team under Gai-sensei. Lee is a chibi looking Gai." Said Shizune.

"- Yes!! Naruto-kun! You must absolutely meet with Gai-sensei! You will be a youthful ninja from now on! You must train under Gai-sensei!" Screamed happily Lee.

"- Sorry to disappoint you Lee, but Naruto will train under Kakashi-sensei with Sasuke and Sakura." Stated Tsunade.

"- There also Kiba, Shino and Hinata who will be in the same team tomorrow. They are under Kurenai-sensei. Shikamaru and Chouji will be together with Ino under Asuma-sensei." Iruka explained.

"- Then, Itachi-san? Are you a ninja too?" Naruto asked locking eyes with Itachi.

"- Yes, I'm a ninja too. But today was my day off. Tomorrow I will meet with my team-mates to go on a new mission." Itachi said.

"- Mission … Will I be able to do some too? Nee Baa-chan?" Naruto asked absently.

"- Of course, you will be able, you already have the level, you only have to meet your sensei and your last team member. Kakashi will surely give you a little test but I'm sure you will be able to do it. But that's a team test." Tsunade explained.

"- Team test?" Asked Naruto without understanding.

"- Just like you combined elements in your jutsu, you will have to work in combination with your team mates. For example, Sasuke is a fire user and you're a wind user. If you combine your jutsu, you will be twice more powerful." Explained Jiraiya,

Naruto looked at Sasuke while thinking. If you combine fire and wind, it will blow. That was a chemical reaction. Fire needs wind or air to grow stronger.

"- What if it backfire at us?" Asked Naruto.

"- Of course, you will have to train to perfection it." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and yawned while pouting a hand before his mouth. Tsunade took that as a warning. Naruto was tired of his long travel with Jiraiya and needed some sleep. His eyes were half-closed and his head was dangerously ducking in his plat.

"- I think it's time to leave. Naruto-kun seemed pretty tired of his trip. You will all see him tomorrow. You all have to be in good shape." Iruka said.

"- Gomen nasai." Naruto said lowly.

"- Don't worry, we understand very well that you're tired. See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

They all stood, Naruto too and went to the door. They all said good-bye to each other and left. Tsunade took Naruto in her arms and smiled like a mother.

"- Time to go to bed, little boy." She said with a smile.

"- I'm not a little boy, I'm thirteen now … Zzzz" Naruto fell asleep in her arms.

"- Not a little boy, nee?" She smiled again and left the living room and went upstairs to Naruto's new room.

She put him on bed, covered him, kissed him on his forehead and left the room. The sun was still shining but it was nearly down. Tsunade went back to the living room where Jiraiya and Shizune were. They all smiled.

"- He fell asleep." She said.

"- I hope nothing bad will happened tomorrow." Shizune said.

"- Don't worry, he pretty strong now. He even learned his father's Rasengan." Jiraiya said happily.

"- In three years? He really his father' son." Tsunade said proudly.

"- One week." Jiraiya corrected.

"- What, one week?" Asked Tsunade.

"- He learned the Rasengan in only one week." Jiraiya said.

"- You're kidding!" Tsunade shout.

Jiraiya smiled. He wasn't kidding at all. After a little bet, over Naruto's sexy jutsu, that Jiraiya lost, he had to teach Naruto this technique. Naruto had learned it but his one version needed a boushin clown to help. But Naruto's best technique was still the kage boushin that Kyuubi had teach him and that Jiraya enjoyed greatly.

That night, Jiraiya stayed sleep over. In the morning, Naruto woke up and found all of them in the kitchen. They were taking their breakfast and were all waiting for him. He said them good morning and ate with them. When the time came, they all left and Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune accompanied Naruto to the academy. When they arrived, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Chouji were already there and were waiting for him. Naruto had a little smile. He said good-bye to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune and went to meet them.

"- Itachi-san, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan and Lee-kun aren't there?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"- Itachi already went on a mission. He will surely be there in the afternoon." Sasuke explained.

"- Neji-nii-sama, Tenten-chan and Lee-kun are one year older than us. They already have mission assigned to them. They will come back this afternoon too." Hinata said shyly.

"- So ka. Then, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"- We're going in the classroom. You know, the one from yesterday when you came to fetch Iruka-sensei." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded and they all went to the classroom. When they entered, flashes of pink and blond hair were seen and Sasuke saw himself being sucked between two girls who were glaring at each other. Sasuke sighted and looked at Naruto who was by the wall with the other.

"- The blond-haired one is Ino and the pink-haired one is Sakura." Said Chouji while eating chips.

Naruto nodded and didn't know what to do. Did he have to let Sasuke like that? Or did he have to help him? He looked at Kiba who was smirking. Seeing that was funny for him. It was always a lot of fun watching an Uchiha such as Sasuke being in that situation.

"- Let him alone. When Iruka-sensei will be there, it will stop." Kiba said while smiling.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was sending death glare to both of girls but they weren't looking at him. Naruto went to sit on a table just next to Hinata. She blushed and began to play with his fingers. Iruka arrived and Ino and Sakura let go of Sasuke. He quickly went to the seat next to Naruto and escaped being sucked between them. Silence took place and Iruka broke it.

"- First, I have to introduce you to a new classmate. Naruto, come here." Iruka asked.

Naruto stood, Sasuke let him pass and he made his way to Iruka.

"- This is Uzumaki Naruto. Starting today, he will be put on a time with two of you. And … this too. This is you head protector Naruto. It proves that you're a ninja from Konoha." Iruka said with a beaming smile.

Naruto took it and put it around his neck. He then went back to his seat and waited for Iruka to continue.

"- I will now announce you team and your teacher." Iruka said.

He called students and they took of with their teacher. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru left with Kurenai. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji left with Asuma and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind, their teacher was not there yet. Iruka left saying them to wait for him.

"- So you're the new student? You look like a girl. You're sure you aren't one?" Sakura said looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"- I'm a boy, it's not my fault if I look like that." Naruto said.

'_**- I don't like this girl. She's annoying. Be careful around her. If she's really a hard fan of Sasuke, she will surely be in the way.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'- What do you mean, she will be in the way?' Asked Naruto in his head.

'_**- She'll be in the way of mission if she's the jealous type. Be careful around her.'**_ Kyuubi explained.

"- Yo! Sorry I'm late, I was helping a old woman with her bags." The man who just arrived said.

"- Liar." Naruto simply said.

"- Whatever, come with me on the roof." He said and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took the stairs and went to the roof. When they arrived, they found the white haired man sat on a rail. He closed his book and looked at them while they were sitting on the floor.

"- Let me introduced myself, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I will be your teacher form now on. Now tell me about you. Pinky, you go first." He asked with a smile hidden behind his mask.

"- Don't call me like that! My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm thirteen. I like the pink colour and someone. I hate the yellow colour and a certain someone. What about Kakashi-sensei? " She asked with a smile.

"- What I like or dislike don't concerned you." He said a little icily. "Next, the dark haired boy" He asked with a recovered smile.

"- I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like my friends and being alone to. I hate fan girls. My dream is to be in the same team as my brother and be good friend with Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile for Naruto.

"- Okay, now, Blondie, your turn." Kakashi said.

"- My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a boy. I love Tsunade Baa-chan, Jiraiya Ero-sannin, Shizune nee-chan, Iruka-sensei, all the people who where at my birthday yesterday and Ramen. I hate a lot of people from this village and I don't have a dream but I hope I'll be good friend too with Sasuke-kun." Naruto said with his little smile.

"- Jiraiya Ero-sannin?" asked Kakashi suddenly interested.

"- You don't know him? He's the one who writes the perverted books that you read. Icha Icha Paradise, he's always spying on the women bath. He said it's to gather informations. Baa-chan is not really happy about that." Naruto said a little childishly.

"- I know him! He's my idol!" Said Kakashi like a child.

"- You perverted sensei! How can you be a teacher if you like looking at naked women?" burst Sakura while hiding her small breast in her arms.

"- I don't look at small fish like you, Pinky. And I'm a teacher because I have the qualifications." Kakashi said.

Sasuke grinned at the reflection about Sakura. Naruto was looking at Kakashi and Sakura without understanding. Kyuubi was laughing inside of him and Naruto made a pout because nobody explained anything to him.

"- Now, that we know each other a little, we're going to train." Kakashi said.

He stood and they did the same. They went to training ground and trained for two hour. Sasuke and Kakashi were sparing together and Naruto was left with Sakura who didn't want to spare with him. She was cheering on Sasuke and Naruto was sitting by himself, playing Jankenpo (Rock, paper, scissor) with two of his clown.

"- Kakashi! My youthful rival! You were there!" A giant Lee arrived with a smile and glittering teeth.

"- Yo, Gai. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be on a mission?" Kakashi asked once Sasuke and him had stopped sparing.

"- Mission complete! My youthful students are the best! They took care of it finger in the nose!" Gai said youthfully.

"- Then, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked again.

"- Lee told me about a new friend and he wanted me to meet him!" Gai answered with the same glittering smile.

"- Naruto-kun! This is Gai-sensei! Were you in training?" Lee asked with the same smile as Gai.

"- I was playing Jankenpo. Sakura-san didn't want to spare with me. What was your mission? Neji-kun and Tenten-chan aren't with you?" Naruto asked while his two clowns disappeared.

"- Neji went to fetch Hinata and Tenten went to give the report to Hokage-sama. They will arrive soon." Lee explained.

"- So you're Naruto-kun, Lee's friend! You're a cute little girl …" Began Gai before Naruto cut him.

"- I'm a boy! I may look like girlish but I'm a boy!" Naruto shout finishing with a pout on his lips.

Tenten, who had just arrived, laughed at Naruto's pout. Neji and Hinata arrived shortly after and Naruto stood by Hinata. Hinata was playing with her fingers.

"- Yo, Naruto! I was searching for you. Tsunade will finish later than predicted so what about we'll go to get some Ramen?" Jiraiya said appearing from nowhere.

"- Can Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei come too?" Naruto asked.

"- Sure, they can if they want." He answered.

Kakashi had his only uncovered eyes wide opened. His idol was right before his eyes and he was invited to eat Ramen with him.

"- Oh, an Icha Icha Paradise's fan! What about we talk about what you think of my books while eating?" Jiraiya said.

"- Ero-sannin! Don't talk about naked women while we eat Ramen! I'll tell baa-chan of you do!" Naruto screamed.

"- Tell her and I tell her that you used your sexy jutsu!" Answered Jiraiya childishly.

"- But I didn't use it! You're big perverted sensei!" Naruto said.

"- Which one will she believe?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto made a pout and turned his back to Jiraiya.

"- And what about me?! Why didn't you ask me to come eat Ramen with all of you?" Sakura said angry.

"- You said you don't like me? Why I would invite you?" Naruto said childishly.

"- Stop acting like a little kid! You're the worst person I ever meet. Did your parents never teach you to be polite?" Sakura shout.

"- I don't have parents you big pink thing!" Naruto screamed before running away to hide his tears.

"- Naruto!" Jiraiya shout.

Naruto ran into the wood and only stopped when he didn't feel any chakra around anymore.

'_**- Don't cry, Kit. This pink girl is not worth it. You don't have to force yourself to like people you hate. If you don't like her, you don't like her. It's simple.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'- But she badmouthed my parents … it's like she badmouthed Ero-sannin or Tsunade baa-chan. She is a hateful person. I know I'm not really well mannered but she clearly said that she doesn't like me. I don't want to be hate by people that I had just meet. If they learned you're inside me, they will hate me and I won't have a chance to make friends.' Naruto explained while crying.

'- You know, Kit, people are not supposed to judge other by appearance. If they do, it'll prove that they are the worst kind of living people. Don't take it to heart. I know it hurts but you have to be strong and one day you will be able to smile brightly just like Jiraiya, Tsunade or Iruka. You just need time to get used to have other people around you.' Kyuubi explained. ' Now go back and eat Ramen, you will feel much better after that.'

'- Thank you, Kyuu-chan. You're always there when I need you.' Naruto said.

'_**- One day, I won't be the one to comfort you anymore.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'- I don't understand. Will you leave one day?' Naruto asked tears threatening to fall again.

'- No, I won't leave you, never but one day, you will fall in love and you will understand when this time will come.'

'- If you say so then I'm going. I'm hungry.' Naruto said while drying his tears.

He made his way back to the village and went to Ichiraku where all the other were with Itachi. He had joined them when he had come back from his mission. Sakura wasn't there and Naruto was relieved. He really couldn't stand her at all. Tenten was the first one to see him.

"- Naruto! We're so sorry about what that pink thing said. We were worried about you. All she can do is badmouth other." Tenten explained guiltily.

"- You missed something good! Naruto-kun! It was the first time I saw Hinata-san so angry. It was frightening! She screamed at Sakura and even slapped her on the face. Really, angry women are scary!" Lee told him.

Hinata was playing with her finger childishly and was bright red too. Neji was proud of his cousin but swore to himself to never anger her on his own. Really, the shy girl he had always known was really scary sometimes. Naruto didn't say anything and only kissed her on the cheek to thanks her. After that, Hinata fainted and Naruto while catching her fell on his ass on the floor. He then looked at Jiraiya who was laughing. Naruto was looking at him with puppy eyes without understanding why Hinata had fainted. Itachi stood and helped him to stand while holding Hinata in his arms. Hinata opened her eyes and nearly fainted again when she remembered Naruto's kiss.

"- Are you ok, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"- I'm fine … Sorry to have worry you." She said.

Neji was holding his laughers. It was not good for his image to laugh. Sasuke and Itachi were the same. It wasn't Uchiha like at all to laugh. But the fact that Itachi and Sasuke were jealous of the kiss was true. You could say that since the blond had entered their life again, it had been love at first sight for the brothers and that it was a first for both of them. Sasuke and Itachi were well aware of the feelings of the other for the blond. Naruto was still looking at them with puppy eyes. He wanted to understand why Hinata had fainted from a kiss. He didn't think about that anymore when a large bowl of Ramen appeared before his eyes. Jiraiya took him on his laps since there weren't enough seats. To Naruto, Ramen were his first love and it was the only thing that could remove all sadness from his heart. He was not aware at all that he had not one but four stalkers near him. Hinata was first in line with Naruto's kiss but Itachi, Sasuke and Neji … Yes Neji too, were all right behind her. Really Naruto had no idea how much he was loved but right now he was too busy with his Ramen to look at all those lusty glares that were send to him.


	5. Four stalkers and a kitsune

Chapter Five

**Four stalkers and a Kitsune**

Naruto was stuffed and happy. Whenever he was eating ramen, he was happy even if nothing was showing on his face. Jiraiya was talking with Kakashi and Naruto suddenly turned toward them with a death glare. They immediately stopped. Really, since those two had met all they could talk about was Icha Icha Paradise and Naruto was not feeling well at all about that. After all, it was him who had been Jiraiya's model for his perverted book and now he had a perverted teacher too. Naruto sighed and got off Jiraiya's laps.

"- Where are you going, Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"- I'm going for a walk. Tsunade baa-chan said that there was an onsen nearby." Naruto explained.

Onsen. At this simple word, four persons froze. Onsen was meaning: a naked Naruto. Three of those four persons stood and walked toward Naruto.

"- Can we join you?" asked Itachi.

"- Sure, you can." Said Naruto without realising that he was around three wolves and that he was the sheep.

"- Naruto, be home at seven because Tsunade said she was going to make dinner." Jiraiya said.

"- I'll be there, promise!" He then walked away with Itachi, Sasuke and Neji.

"- Wait for me, my youthful friend! I'm coming too!" Lee shouted and ran away after them.

Tenten look at Hinata and whispered to her.

"- What about we go too." Tenten said with an idea in mind.

"- S-sure, _but the onsen isn't mix_." She said thinking the last part.

They stood and ran toward Tenten's house. There, she took his camera and some others things she needed. Then they went to Hinata's house and she did the same. Unluckily, they encountered Ino and Sakura with some others girls from Sasuke's fan club.

"- Oh, what have we here. You're not with that little Blondie?" Asked Sakura.

"- No, we're going to the onsen. He went home already. Why? Haven't you been nasty enough toward him?" said Tenten.

"- That little girly boy is trying to stole Sasuke from us. We won't let him do that." Ino shouted.

"- You haven't meet him, so shut up Ino! Naruto is really a gentle boy and he can't try to stole Sasuke because he doesn't even know what love is!" Tenten explained them.

"- I'm sure he's deceiving you two! He has a angel face but I'm sure he's a bad person!" Sakura accused.

"- URUSAI! DON'T TALK ABOUT NARUTO-KUN LIKE THAT! BANSHEE!!!" Shouted Hinata while slapping Sakura on the cheek. "I have enough of you saying bad things about Naruto-kun. You don't know him! If you ever said something disrespectful about him again I will make sure that Sasuke-kun know about it and for that he will hate you forever!" Hinata finished then took Tenten by a hand and walked away toward the onsen.

Sakura and the other were frozen in the middle of the street; Sakura had a hand where Hinata had slapped her. They were shocked. The ordinary shy and non-existent Hinata had clearly said what she wanted to said, threatened someone and even slapped this person. Not even that, she had shoot where it hurt for Sakura and the other. Telling Sasuke and forever be without a chance to be with him. It was really the worst thing that could happen. They stayed like that trying to recover from the big shock.

"- You know, you're scary when you explode like that but I like that a lot! You were so cool!" Tenten said while smiling.

"- I don't like her at all. She's always saying bad things about people. She's belittling people. She can say what she wants about me but I will not let her say anything about Naruto-kun. He hadn't the chance to have parents and not even friends. Now that he's come back I want him to be happy and … I want to see him smile." Suddenly, Hinata turned bright red after had realise that she had said out loud what she was thinking.

Tenten burst in laughing. They finally entered the onsen. Once, they entered the bath, Hinata immediately drown herself. She was ashamed of herself but not sorry at all to have slapped Sakura again. Nobody was to say anything about her Naruto-kun. It wasn't visible but Hinata was the possessive type. Tenten went near the wood wall that separated boys from girls and listened in silence. The door opened and voices filled the other side.

"- To keep your body at his best, nothing better than onsen! That's the power of youth!!" Shouted Lee with entering the hot water. Tenten sighed.

"- It's been a while since I went to public onsen." Itachi said.

"- Why? It's not like people would want to go near you. You're so cold, Ice king." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"- Unlike you, I don't have a pink and a blond thing hanging from my arms when people see me, otouto." Itachi said and entered the water.

"- You're perhaps brothers but you're not alike at all. If you don't talk about the physical part, of course." Neji said en entered the water too.

"- Oi, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked while doing the same with Itachi.

At that moment, from the other side, Tenten used her camera and looked at the other side thanks to a hole that was there. Who could have made it, nee? Hinata closed the distance and used her byakugan to look. Really not at all ashamed, what perverse women! The blonde finally entered with a towel around his tiny waist and looked at the four boys.

"- Gomen, I was lost in thoughts." He said and entered the water.

"- Is this the first time you go to onsen without Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Itachi.

"- Yeah since he was always the one to drag me with him." Naruto answered just his head outside the water.

"- You were going often then." Stated Neji.

"- Yes but I couldn't really enjoy myself since Ero-sannin was always pepping at the other side and when there wasn't any women, I was using my sexy jutsu to help him with his research." Naruto explained.

"- Then, it's your first time without having to do it. You must enjoy yourself." Itachi said.

"- Does that mean that you will never come back here with me?" Naruto said with puppy eyes.

"- No! That's not what Aniki said. He means that you have to enjoy yourself since it's the first time you don't have to use your jutsu." Sasuke answered.

"- It's that true? Really true?" Naruto said with puppy eyes and a childish voice.

"- Yeah, we'll go with you whenever you want." Neji finished.

Naruto made his little smile without knowing that he had given them many occasions to lust over him. During this time, Hinata was blushing while looking at Naruto with her byakugan. Water wasn't a problem at all and even if she was blushing she wasn't going to stop pepping. Tenten was not only looking at Naruto, she was also taking picture of Sasuke, Itachi and Neji. No, she doesn't have a crush on any of them but like she had said, she was a fan of pretty boys and there before her eyes were four boys, five if you count Lee. Of course with another haircut and other clothes, he was just like any other man, normal and cool. But he was a Gai-sensei's fan so no chance of changing him. Never. So that reduced them to four. Neji, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto.

First of course came Itachi. Tall, handsome body with well built muscle not too showing. Pretty long black hair that seemed as silky as velvet, black bottomless eyes and pale skin that could make a doll jealous. It was true that nobody approached him but he had trained to do that. The Uchiha glare! That was one of the few things he was thanking his father to have taught him. So added to that famous glare a killer intent and a cold voice and you have an inaccessible handsome man that all girls were dreaming to held or to be the girlfriend of. But sorry girls, Itachi was homosexual and had a fetish toward our little Naruto.

Second came Sasuke. If Itachi had succeeded to be left alone, it wasn't his case. Sure he was physically just like his brother: black silky hair but shorter than his brother, black bottomless eyes and pale skin, without the two scares that his brother had on his face, sure he had the famous Uchiha glare but he doesn't have that ice king presence nor Itachi's killer intent. He had a well-built body but he was only thirteen years old like Naruto so he wasn't a man yet. He was just like a doll that girls were enjoying hugging and it was making him crazy.

Third, Neji. Long black hair, less paler skin but pale indeed and pupil less lavender eyes. He was indeed a beautiful young man even if he was only fourteen but it was sure that he was going to be a pretty handsome man that will make girls crazy about him. But once again, he was homosexual, like Itachi, like Sasuke and he also had his eyes on Naruto. Really why all men in Konoha had to be homosexual? The answer is simple, Fan girls! They had been assault by a lot of them and it had nearly traumatized them so they turned toward men instead.

Finally our little cute Naruto. His blonde hair was longer but not as long as Itachi. He was also tying them in a ponytail like him. His blue eyes were like the deepest blue sea or the clearer blue summer sky; it was changing with the light. His skin wasn't pale at all, on the contrary! It was tanned everywhere like he had always been bathing in the sun added to that his girly face and you obtained a cute little uke that more than one man could dream of.

"- Nee, can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto.

"- Sure, what do you want to know?" answered Neji.

"- What did you choose to become ninja?" Naruto really wanted to know.

That was really a good question, indeed. They hadn't decided anything, it was their parents who had inscribe them at the academy when they were young so they had gone to the academy and had learnt a lot of things.

"- At the beginning, that was our parents who had decided for us but we learnt a lot of things and we enjoyed it, still now. I think." Itachi said.

"- How can you say you enjoy it when you have never try something else?" Naruto asked.

Once again, a good question but they hadn't the answer.

"- Don't know. Perhaps once you have tried something and that you love it you don't want to do something else. If it had been otherwise, perhaps we will have change." Itachi tried to explain to him.

"- So if I don't like being a ninja, I will have the possibility to change?" Naruto asked.

"- Don't you enjoy learning jutsu and training?" Neji asked.

"- I don't know. The truth is that I wanted to learn jutsu to become stronger and be able to protect myself. I have never thought of being a ninja before." Naruto explained and looked at his reflection.

He didn't explain why he needed to protect himself but he didn't have to either. Itachi, Sasuke and Neji knew perfectly why after all, they had all seen what the villagers had done to him and why he wanted to protect himself. But what Naruto wasn't aware of, was that when he had obtained friends, he had also won stalkers and protectors. Itachi had a really little smile that no one saw; he took Naruto on his laps surprising Naruto, his brother and Neji.

"- What will happened if you discovered that you love being a ninja?" Itachi asked.

"- Then I'll be a ninja and I will protect my precious people. I want to always stay with Baa-chan, Ero-sannin, Iruka-sensei, Shizune nee-chan and all of you. But there are people who don't like me at all, I know that." Naruto said with sad eyes.

"- But we love you a lot. Sasuke, Neji, all your others and I precious people love you. You're a nice and gentle person, Naruto. Don't think about the person who don't love you." Itachi said.

"- But I don't know what love is." Naruto said looking at him with puppy eyes.

Sasuke and Neji had a hard time, a really hard time. Why was Naruto so innocent? Why did he have to make all those childish, innocent and cute faces? Really, he had absolutely no idea of what he was doing to people. Itachi had also a difficult time. He had to control himself since Naruto was on his laps. If he were to have an erection at this moment, Naruto would ask questions and he was in no condition to answer them without telling him the truth. Hinata had passed out right after had seen Naruto's puppy eyes. Tenten had stopped taking pictures to help her not drawing herself. They had to leave the bath since it wasn't a good thing if they were discovered. Lee was … He was sleeping. He had tried to listen to their conversation but after the morning mission, and his training with Gai-sensei on the way back to Konoha, he was tired and had fallen asleep.

"- Don't worry, one day, you will understand what love is." Itachi answered.

"- When will this day come?" Naruto asked.

"- That I can't tell you but this day will come." Itachi said.

"- Thanks Tachi-kun." Naruto said and kissed him on the cheek.

Neji and Sasuke were fuming without showing it. Now the scores were Hinata, Itachi 1 – Neji, Sasuke 0. It wasn't fair at all. Naruto turned toward them.

"- Do you think that we will have a mission, tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"- I don't know but if Sakura doesn't want to spare with you, I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"- Thank you." Naruto smiled a little at him.

They finally left the onsen and found Hinata and Tenten on the way.

"- Nee, what about we all go for an ice cream?" Naruto proposed.

"- I'm in!" shouted Tenten.

Suddenly, Naruto froze and they all turned toward him.

"- Something wrong?" Neji asked.

"- We forgot Lee at the onsen!" Naruto said.

Oups! That was the word they all had in mind. They rushed to the onsen and found Lee always sleeping in the onsen talking about the power of youth and that made Naruto laughed. It was the first time since he was born that he was laughing and it made smile all the others around him. They woke Lee and they went for the ice cream all together. They settled somewhere and ate eat. When they finished it, it was nearly time for dinner and Naruto had to go. They all went back to their home and him to his precious people.

Hinata and Neji went back to the Hyuuga district and found their respective fathers. Hinata wasn't really there. Her mind was still in the onsen with the image of Naruto and she blushed furiously. Hiashi stood and went to her and she snapped from her dream.

"- Hinata, Sakura's mother came today. She said that you had slapped Sakura, is that true?" Hiashi asked gently.

Hinata lowered her head and raised two fingers.

"- You slapped her twice today?" Hiashi asked.

"- But … She was badmouthing Naruto-kun. She made him cry … She's always saying bad things about people … but … I won't let her say anything about Naruto-kun …" Said Hinata while playing with her fingers. She went to her room always talking but to herself ignoring her father.

Hizashi, Neji's father and Hiashi's twin brother, looked at his son.

"- Neji, can you explain to us what happened?" He asked his son with a smile.

"- Hinata-sama was really cool and scary. We were going to have lunch with Naruto-kun when Sakura literally badmouthed him. He hadn't invited her to eat with us because she had clearly said that she hates him. Since she hates him, he didn't invite her, it was common sense but because Sasuke was going, she wanted to go too. When she badmouthed Naruto-kun's parents, He ran away, crying. Hinata-sama slapped her and screamed at her. I'm proud to be her cousin but I don't want to anger her, never." Neji explained.

Hiashi, Hinata's father was shocked. His little princess who was so reserved and shy, had slapped someone, twice and she had gained without knowing, his cousin respect.

"- And the second time?" Asked Hizashi while trying to not laugh at his brother face.

"- I don't know, I was at the onsen with Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Lee and Itachi-san."

"- Sorry to bother you. Is Hinata-chan at home?" Asked Tenten, smiling.

"- Good afternoon, Tenten-chan, Hinata is in her room." Said Hiashi.

"- Thank you!" She said.

"- Wait, do you know why Hinata-sama slapped Sakura twice?" Neji asked.

"- Of course! I was with her the whole time! And you know, she was even scarier than the first time. And Sakura wasn't alone, she was with some of Sasuke's fan girls but she didn't even flinch! She said clearly and even threatens Sakura that if she didn't stop picking on Naruto on his back, she was going to tell Sasuke. Sakura and the other nearly cry and stayed frozen when we left. It was amazing, really!" Tenten said, proud of her friend and left to go see her friend.

"- Your daughter is terrifying, Hiashi." Said Hizashi.

"- My little princess …" Hiashi was shocked, proud, but shocked.

Neji let them alone and went to his own room. Itachi and Sasuke went back to their house and found their father and their mother in great conversation with Sakura's mother. Sakura was there and launched herself at Sasuke while pretending to be in tears.

"- Itachi, Sasuke, you're back, my sons." Mikoto, their mum, said.

"- Haruno-san, what are you doing here?" Asked Itachi even if he already knew what she was doing here. Sasuke was trying to not punch Sakura because she was really annoying.

"- Good afternoon, Itachi-kun, I'm here because Hinata-chan slapped my daughter twice and …" Sakura's mother began.

"- Like I was saying, we are not the Hyuuga. Why don't you go see Hiashi for that?" Asked Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father.

"- We already went but he said he will do nothing before he knows his daughter's reasons." She explained.

"- Hinata-chan did nothing wrong." Itachi said.

"- She slapped my daughter!" Haruno-san shouted.

"- And your daughter was a nuisance. Because, she wasn't invited to have lunch with us, she didn't have to scream and made someone cry." Itachi said with an icy voice.

"- That little shit didn't want me to come! It's unfair!" Screamed Sakura obtaining Mikoto's death glare at her language.

"- Sakura, you clearly said that you hated him, why did he have to force himself in your company?" said Sasuke.

"- Because, I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun." She answered.

"- Haruno-san, I think we're finished. Please, leave with your daughter. We have things to discuss with our sons." Fugaku said.

Sakura and her daughter left, really angry. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at their sons.

"- Did Hinata-chan really slap her twice?" Asked Mikoto.

"- Twice? Itachi wasn't there the first time and the second none of us were." Sasuke explained.

"- But she did slap her once?" Fugaku asked.

"- She did not only slap her, she literally yelled at her with all she had. It was scary, really scary. I will never make Hinata angry at me." Sasuke said while remembering the scene.

"- What about you tell us around dinner?" Said Mikoto clearly interested.

"- I help you, dear." Said Fugaku also interested.

"- I miss something good, it seems." Itachi said while looking at his little brother.

"- Yeah but if Hinata hadn't slap her, I will do it. She made him cry, Aniki." Sasuke said and entered the house.

Itachi stayed outside and his sharingan flashed during a second. That little banshee had made his little Naru cry and she had the courage to show herself at their house. Hinata really was someone to be proud of. When he finally relaxed a little, he entered the house too and went to help his mother, father and brother.

During this time, Naruto was at Tsunade's house with Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka and Kakashi. Jiraiya had invited Kakashi to talk about his books. Naruto was in the kitchen with Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka and his stomach was betraying his hunger.

"- So Naruto, how was your day?" Tsunade asked putting some plate one the table.

"- It was good even if one of my team-mates isn't a good person." He said while looking at the plate.

"- Which one?" asked Iruka.

"- Sakura, she said she hated me and when I didn't invite her to have lunch with us, she badmouthed me." He said but didn't talk about the part with his parents.

"- Naruto, can you go to Jiraiya and dressed the table?" asked Tsunade.

He agreed and left the kitchen. Just when the door was closed, a breaking noise was heard. It was Tsunade who had just broken a plate. Nobody badmouthed her little Naruto, nobody. Sakura might have a headache this night because they were numerous people who were talking about her and they were good conversation.

Tenten had finally gone back to her house and had dinner like all the other. Hinata was currently asleep holding a book in her arms. Inside were all the pictures of Naruto inside the onsen and Tenten wasn't going to stop there. She was going to take picture of him while he was asleep and whenever she will have the occasion. She had the idea to sell the picture of Itachi, Sasuke and Neji to make some cash. But the money was to buy more material to look after a certain blond.


	6. Meet the Uchiha family!

**Chapter Six**

Meet the Uchiha family!

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and Tsunade entered his room with a big smile. Naruto smiled at her and yawned.

"- Ohayo, Naruto. Ready for your first mission today?" Tsunade said.

"- First mission?" Naruto fully awoke at what she just said.

Tsunade only smiled and left the room. Naruto quickly left his bed and went to the shower. After ten minutes, he put clothes on and ran downstairs to take his breakfast. He found Tsunade with Shizune and Jiraiya. It was a morning like any other but for Naruto it was always wonderful mornings. He took his seat near Jiraiya and quickly, Tsunade put breakfast before him. He thanked her and began to eat eagerly. Really, Tsunade's food was delicious. Of course, it wasn't like Ramen but it was really yummy too. Once he had finished, he stood, thanked Tsunade again and went upstairs to brush his teeth. When it was done, he took his headband, put it around his neck. He looked at his bag and froze. He didn't know what king of mission it was, so he didn't know what to put in his bag.

"- Oi, Naruto, what are you doing?" Asked Jiraiya.

"- Tsunade baa-chan said that today was my first mission but I don't know what kind of mission it is so I don't know if I'll need my bag or not." He said while looking at him.

"- You can always come back here to take it if you need it later. You always have some times to pack before a mission." He said.

Naruto smiled a little and decided to do just like he said. So he left his room and smiled at Jiraiya.

"- Thank you, Ero-sannin!"

"- Don't call me that!" Jiraiya said like a child.

"- But it's what you are! A perverted old man who loves looking at naked women!" Naruto answered back and stuck his tongue out.

"- You little gaki! I already told you! I'm not any old pervert! I'm the greatest old pervert!" He said proudly.

"- I'm not little! I'm thirteen now!" Pouted Naruto.

"- Both of you, stop that at once! Naruto, you'd better go, you have to meet with Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade said.

Naruto pouted at Sakura's name. He didn't want to see her. Absolutely not. But he had to! He will not cry this time; he will be strong like he had to be. And he will be able to see all the other before going for his mission. He said them good-bye and ran out of the house to the meeting point.

"- Jiraiya … Who's the greatest pervert?" Asked Tsunade with a scary smile.

Naruto stopped and looked back. He could have sworn, he had heard screaming. Must be his imagination, he thought. He resumed his run and finally arrived at the little bridge over the pond. There, he found Itachi and Sasuke. He ran faster and stopped net when he saw a flash of pink. Sakura was already hugging Sasuke and he didn't seem please at all.

"- Naruto-kun, ohayo!" Said a shy voice.

"- Hinata-chan! Ohayo!" Said Naruto while turning around.

He would have recognized Hinata's voice within a hundred. She was already playing with her finger and blushing but Naruto liked it that way. He didn't know why but he found that rather cute.

"- You're alone, Hinata-chan? Neji-kun is not with you?" Naruto asked.

"- No, he will arrive but I took off first." She said.

"- Why didn't you wait for him?" Naruto asked.

"- Because I had to meet with Tenten-chan."

"- But Tenten-chan is in Neji's team, right?"

"- But it was something between girls." She said.

"- I see. Will you have your first mission today, too?" He said with an excited voice.

"- Yes. I'm pretty excited too. I will do my best!" She said.

"- Me too! Perhaps one day, we will have a mission together!" He said.

"- I'd love that." She answered.

Then they decided to walk to Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura made herself little because of a glaring Hinata. She didn't have forgotten that she had gone to her father. She glared at her. What Sakura didn't know was that, he didn't punish her. He was surprised but proud of her.

"- Ohayo! Sasuke! Itachi-san!" He said with a smile.

"- Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan." Itachi said with a hint of a smile.

"- Ohayo. Why are you with Hinata so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked.

"- I just meet her! She was with Tenten-chan just a while ago and we met. The others aren't there yet?" He asked.

"- They won't be long." Sasuke said.

"- Why are you there, Itachi-san? You don't have to meet with your team?" Naruto asked.

"- You don't want me to be here?" Asked Itachi acting a little pained.

"- No! I like it when Itachi-san is here!" Naruto said quickly to remove that pain from his face.

"- Oh, you have learn what like means. You're not as stupid as I thought you'll be." Sakura said with a grin.

"- I'm not stupid. It's easy to understand things when you had experienced their opposite. After all, I hate you and I don't like being around you whereas I like being with Itachi-san, Sasuke and Hinata-chan and all the other. It's easy to understand that I like them." Naruto said and grinned like a fox.

Without knowing it, Naruto had just made three persons really happy. They all thought that they were a little closer to him now. But the greatest thing was to come. It was when he will be able to learn to love. But it was already a great thing that he had understood the meaning of liking. Hinata glared at Sakura saying her with her eyes to not say anything else or she will punch her this time. It showed clearly that Hinata's death glare was really scary and comprehensible. Sakura didn't say anything else and all the others arrived.

Once they were all there, they all took off to go see the Hokage. Naruto was really looking forward to his first mission. Sure, he had already travelled a lot with Jiraiya but, now he was on a team and he was a ninja. He knew that he'll have to take some exam to pursue his ninja's life but now, he was only thinking of what kind of mission will be there.

When they arrived, they found, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and some other in the office. There were a lot of scrolls on Tsunade's desk and it was messy everywhere. Naruto had a little smile when he saw white spiky hair on the edge of the window. Jiraiya turned his head and Naruto saw a black eye. He looked at Tsunade and remembered the scream from the morning. He had thought he was hearing things. Now he understood. In a big poof of smock, their Jounin sensei arrived and of course Kakashi was late. When he finally arrived, Gai-sensei, Neji's team teacher began his speech about his youthful rival.

"- Yo, Kakashi! My youthful rival! How are you today? What about a little match? I'll beat you this time!!" Yelled Gai, beside a sparking Lee who was admiring his sensei.

'_**- No!!! Please make him stop!!! I can't support him!! Youthful here and there! He's not so young anymore!!! I'm dying because of his stupidity!!'**_ screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

'- I find him funny.' Answered Naruto.

'_**- It's all except funny! It's horrible! Hinata slapping Sakura it's funny! Tsunade punching Jiraiya it's funny! But yelling about youth when you're not so young anymore, it's not funny! It's embarrassing!'**_ Kyuubi screamed.

'- But sometimes, you act like a kid and you're not so young either.' Naruto said innocently.

'_**- Don't compare me, a demon lord, with a mere human like him! I'm immortal so of course I'll be acting like a kid sometimes.'**_ Kyuubi said nearly pouting.

'- Perhaps, but I still find him funny.' Naruto said.

'_**- You really don't understand at all.'**_ Kyuubi said admitting defeat.

"- Naruto? Is everything alright?" asked Tsunade who was kneeling in front of him with a worry face.

Naruto looked at her and whispered something in her ear. When he finished, Tsunade burst in laughers. She sat back in her chair and fell on his desk, holding her stomach. Jiraiya came near her and she whispered what Naruto had told her to him. Jiraiya burst in laughers too and Naruto pouted because he didn't know what was funny in the fact that Kyuubi was dying because of Gai-sensei's youthful speech. Naruto wasn't stupid but he hadn't be raise normally. So he didn't know a lot of things and was learning them all the time.

"- Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are full of youthfulness!!! It's the power of youth!!" Gai yelled happily with Lee copying him.

Kyuubi muttered in Naruto's head and Tsunade and Jiraiya finally calmed down. Tsunade gave mission to each team and finally it was Naruto's team turn. Naruto was really excited about that first mission. Tsunade frowned and looked at Jiraiya who nodded with a smile.

"- For Team 7 first mission, it will be a C-rank and Itachi's team will go with you. They have their own mission but like it's in the same village, you'll make the way together. You will be escorting a man back to his country." Tsunade explained.

A man entered the room. He was a old man who was drinking a lot.

"- This is Tazuna-san a bridge builder, you'll be escorting back in his country." Tsunade said.

"- What? It's that band of gaki that will escort me? You're joking, right? How can those pitiful brats protect me?" Tazuna said.

"- They are ninja and their teacher is an excellent Jounin. There is also a second team but they have another mission. If you were to be attack, they will be your back up." Tsunade said angrily.

"- Do as you like. We're going in a hour. Be ready!" Tazuna left and Tsunade nearly destroyed her desk.

Naruto was happy because he will be with Itachi. He hadn't imagined that his first mission would have been with him. He wasn't the only one happy, Sasuke was too.

"- All of you, leave and go prepare what you'll need." Tsunade said with a smile for Naruto.

They all left and Naruto ran full speed to Tsunade's house to pack his things. There he found Jiraiya and Tsunade already arrived. He smiled and went to his room to pack. Tsunade simply supervised and gave her approval when he finished. She knelt and smiled.

"- Be careful. Even if you're with powerful ninja, danger is everywhere, so be careful. Stay near Kakashi and Itachi." She said with a motherly tone.

"- I'll swear I'll be careful! Baa-chan don't drink too much while I'm not here! Ero-sannin, don't peak at women baths! And take care of Shizune nee-chan and Iruka-sensei while I'm gone!" Naruto said with his little smile.

"- Pinkie promise?" Tsunade and Jiraiya reached for Naruto little finger and he smiled, a bright smile this time.

"- Pinkie promise!" They shook their little finger, gave him a hug and he left to join Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"- Did you see that too?" Jiraiya asked.

"- Yeah, I could have swear I'd see Minato when he smiled." She said and he nodded with a nostalgic smile.

Naruto with his bag on his back ran to the Uchiha district and it wasn't a good idea. He had never gone to Itachi and Sasuke's house so he was lost at the minute he entered the district. Not defeated at all, Naruto began to walk quickly hoping to find them. But Uchiha were all looking exactly the same, practically! Naruto stopped right where he was when he saw Sakura. He decided to follow her discretely. He was sure she knew where Sasuke's house was. He had seen right on that one. He stopped right behind a big wall and only showed his head. Sakura was speaking with a beautiful woman with long black hair and black eyes. She had a serious and angry look in her eyes and Naruto was a little afraid but nothing serious. After all, he was living with Tsunade and when she was angry … Naruto shook his head and continued looking, in hope Itachi or Sasuke would come out of the house soon.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in the house, talking with their father and waiting for Shisui who was late again. Itachi's team were composed of only Shisui and him because the last one had decided to specialize in healing jutsu. So she was aiming to be a medic nin. Shisui was stopped right behind Naruto and was looking at what he was looking.

"- What are you doing?" He whispered to Naruto.

"- I'm waiting for Tachi-kun and Sasu-kun to come out their house." Naruto answered without even realising that someone was behind him and was talking to him.

"- Why won't you enter?" Shisui asked.

"- Because, I'm not invited and there is Sakura." Naruto answered again.

"- You don't like her?"

"- She hates me because she thinks I want to steal Sasuke from her. She scares me."

"- Sasuke doesn't like her. He hates fan girls. It's the price to pay to be born as an Uchiha."

"- But Tachi-kun has not fan girls."

"- Oh, you're wrong, he had a lot of fan girls, it's just that unlike Sasuke, he's seen as the Icy Prince and every girls look at him from far."

"- Tachi-kun is not like that with me. He is always gentle. He even went to onsen with Sasuke, Neji, Lee and me."

"- That's because you are a beautiful little girl. He hadn't been able to resist you."

"- I'm a boy!" Naruto pouted and realised that someone was talking to him and he was ashamed of himself. "Who are you?" He asked.

"- I'm Uchiha Shisui. Itachi and Sasuke's cousin and Itachi's best friend." He said with a bright smile.

"- You're not an Uchiha!" Naruto said.

"- Why not?" Shisui asked already knowing the answer.

"- Because you smile! Itachi and Sasuke only smirk and are monosyllabic user!" Naruto explained.

"- I'm an Uchiha. I don't have a broomstick up in my ass. Ah ah, I like you little one. What's your name?" Shisui asked.

"- I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice meet an Uchiha who speaks!" Naruto said with a little smile.

"- My pleasure, now why not come inside?"

Shisui didn't let Naruto answer and picked him up in his arms. He entered the garden and waved a hand at his aunt with a beaming smile.

"- Konichiwa auntie Mikoto! As beautiful as always!" He said.

"- Sui-chan, as late as always." She said playfully.

"- Nobody will change me." He said.

"- And it's better that way!" She said with a beautiful smile and her eyes locked on Naruto. "Who this cute little girl?" She said with a beaming smile.

"- He's not a girl, auntie, he's a boy. That's Sasuke's team-mate, Uzumaki Naruto." Shisui said.

"- Itachi and Sasuke always talk about you! I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother. Nice to meet you, Naru-chan." She said.

"- Liar! How can you be their mother? You're too young!" Naruto said and put his hands before his mouth and whispered a little "gomen nasai".

Sakura was smiling evilly, she was sure that Sasuke's mother was going to be angry. Mikoto smiled like no tomorrow, like a little girl. She knew that this little boy wasn't trying to flatter her thanks to Itachi and Sasuke always talking about how innocent he was. Sakura was really angry when Mikoto answered and not like she had wanted her to do.

"- Arigato, Naru-chan. But I'm really their mother. Wanna come inside to see them?" She asked with a motherly voice.

"- Can I really go inside? I won't be a bother?" He asked.

"- Sure you can, we were about to have some tea, Sui-chan and you are welcome." She said and entered the house.

Sakura immediately followed her and Shisui put Naruto down with a smile.

"- See, she hasn't eaten you."

"- I really was thinking that she was Itachi and Sasuke's older sister." Naruto said entering the house after Shisui.

"- You know Tsunade, so it's not impossible for someone to look younger than he or she really is. And, you look like a girl but it's another thing.

Naruto pouted and continued to follow him. Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for their mother who had gone to open the door and still wasn't back. The living room's door opened and revealed Sakura who immediately was by Sasuke side. Sasuke growled and Itachi had a death glare. He had thought that perhaps it was Shisui but not this time. Shisui's voice did let itself heard and Itachi looked at the door that was still open.

"- Don't sulk! There, I'm sorry to have say that. Now stop pouting, you too cute for heaven's sake!"

Shisui entered the room walking in reverse. Naruto entered still pouting and sulking at Shisui. He stopped when he saw Itachi and Sasuke and another man.

"- Gomen nasai to enter without being inviting." Naruto began.

"- I invite you, Naru-chan, so don't apologize." Mikoto said arriving with a beaming smile and the tea.

Naruto blushed and sat near Itachi, in front of the other man. He looked at Itachi at the man and asked Shisui who had take place near him.

"- Sui-chan, is that Itachi and Sasuke's older brother?" He whispered in Shisui's ear.

Shisui burst in laughers and rolled on the floor. Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and sulked again. Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow at the situation. Mikoto was smiling at Naruto's cute pouting face. She knew exactly what Naruto had asked Shisui.

"- Naru-chan, let me introduce you, my husband, Itachi and Sasuke's father and Shisui's uncle. This is Uchiha Fugaku. Don't worry, he seems scary but he's too cute for words." She explained like a fan girl.

Naruto opened wide eyes and looked at Fugaku and at Shisui. Now he knew why he was laughing and in the back of his head, he could hear Kyuubi laughed too. Itachi broke the silence.

"- Let me guess, Naruto, you thought that our mother and our father were our big sister and brother." Itachi said.

"- Because, they're so young, gomen nasai, I didn't know …" Naruto said playing with his finger just like Hinata.

"- Don't worry, it happens all the time. When they go out in a date, people saw them like newlyweds. It's a little embarrassing but we use to it." Sasuke said.

"- Dad, this is Sasuke's other team-mate, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said.

"- Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Fugaku said.

"- Nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san." Naruto said and bowed.

Shisui finally stopped laughing and sat normally. He looked at Naruto who was always sulking at him and he pouted. He grinned evilly in his mind and put his arms around Naruto, gaining Itachi and Sasuke's death glare.

"- Nee, Naru-chan!! Stop sulking at me! I'm sorry to have said you look cute like a girl! Naru-chan!!! Onegai!!!" Shisui kept begging and Naruto finally gave in.

Mikoto knew very well what Shisui was doing and the reaction both of her sons gave was the result she was waiting for. She served the tea and Shisui finally released Naruto when he smiled at him.

"- Naru-chan, what were you at the door?" Mikoto asked.

"- I was waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to come out because of the mission. I was hoping to meet with Itachi's team before leaving." Naruto answered.

"- It's done. Sui-chan is in Itachi's team. The last member is in medic nin formation so you'll be only with Itachi and Shisui." Mikoto said.

"- You don't have a teacher?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"- No we don't. But that because we're old enough to go on mission without one." Itachi said.

"- Aniki is really strong and Shisui is too when he's not acting like an idiot." Sasuke said.

"- At least, I don't have a broom stick up in my ass like some people I know." Shisui said with a smile.

Naruto was quietly drinking his tea because Sakura was glaring dagger at him. But, in fact, he was wondering what would have be his life if the fourth hadn't sealed Kyuubi inside him. Would his parents have abandoned him? Would he have been friend with Sasuke and all the other? Would Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Iruka be so gentle with him? Naruto looked at his tea. No, he didn't have to think at what would have been his life. Even if in the past he had been nearly killed a lot of time, now; he had a family that he could call his own. Tsunade was like a grandmother, Jiraiya like a grandfather, Shizune like a sister and Iruka like a father. Sure he never had a motherly figure but Tsunade was doing a great job. He had made à lot of friends so he didn't have to think about the past.

"- Nee, Naru-chan! What's your mission today?" asked Shisui.

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"- Mission? Hm … We have to escort a man back to his village. He's a man who treats us like a band of gaki, brats who aren't fit to be ninjas. But I think it's because he was drunk. I'm sure he's not a bad man." Naruto said.

"- How can you be so sure? He was an awful man and scary too! Nee, Sasuke, he was scary?" Said Sakura.

A silent sight could be feel in the room and a lot of glares were send to Sakura who was hugging Sasuke's left arms. Sasuke looked at Naruto. How could he know that this man wasn't bad?

"- How could you know if this man isn't a bad man?" Asked Itachi.

"- That's because, he has the same aura as Tsunade! And I don't mean when she had drunk too much sake! She has a gentle aura most of the time, just like Jiraiya. When you think about it, Iruka-sensei, Shizune nee-chan have it too." He tried to explain them.

"- Naruto-kun, why did you say that Hokage-sama has a gentle aura most of the time?" Asked Fugaku.

"- Because when Baa-chan is really angry, it's terrifying and her aura change." He said.

"- You mean when she caught Jiraiya-sama watching women in onsen?" Itachi asked.

"- No! That's just a game." Naruto said with a little smile.

"- A game?" Mikoto asked.

"- They'll never admit it but it's easy to understand. Ero-sannin adores attract Baa-chan's attention and he tried a lot of way. This one is the only one that works. So he kept on picking at the women bath. They're like old children because Baa-chan adores running after him. Like that she can skip work. But they sure do likes each other a lot!" Naruto said with the same beaming smile that he had offered to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

At that moment, for five of the six persons present in the room, the sunshine seemed to have entered the place. It seemed for Fugaku that his dead friend was back from heaven. Naruto looked at his watch and opened wide eyes. He stood quickly and grabbed Itachi's right arm.

"- Hurry, Tachi-kun, Sasu-kun, Sui-chan!! We're going to be late! It's nearly time to depart! Hurry! Hurry!!" Naruto said.

Itachi and Sasuke froze at their new nickname. It's not like nobody had called them like that in the past, even their mother was still calling them like that. But it seemed to them that they were one more step closer to Naruto. Sakura wasn't happy at all. Once she had called Sasuke like that and he had glared at her deadly. Naruto went to Mikoto and Fugaku and bowed with a little smile.

"- Arigato for the tea Uchiha-san!"

"- You're welcome. Come back whenever you want, you will always be welcome here." Mikoto said with a firm nod from her husband.

"- Thank you so much!" He said and left to put his shoes on.

Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui said good-bye to their parents and uncle and auntie and left after him. Sakura said good-bye to Mikoto hoping to receive the same invitation as Naruto but it never came. She went after Sasuke who was like the two others talking with Naruto. She was furious. Since Naruto had came back, he had attracted all the attention. She had to discover a way to expose his true nature and she will find that way!

When they arrived at the gate, Jiraiya was talking with Kakashi and their client was drinking while waiting.

"- So you're all ready? Then let's go!" Kakashi said taking the lead with the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

"- Naruto! When you'll come back, Tsunade said that we'll do a barbecue! You can invite all the people you want! Be careful and don't forget about the interdiction of Tsunade! I want to live a little longer!" Yelled Jiraiya while waving a hand.

Naruto smiled and waved too. He then took his position near Itachi, Sasuke had to support Sakura, Shisui was watching over Tazuna and Kakashi was reading his new book. Even if they didn't seem on alert, they were, maybe not Sakura. In fact, Naruto was talking to Itachi while Kyuubi was doing the watching part because he could sense chakra better than Naruto.


	7. First mission

**I'm truly sorry about that chapter seven! I mistook it! It was the seven chapter of another of my stories! Here is the real one! I'm truly sorry! **

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seven**

First mission: the power of the sexy jutsu!

It was early in the afternoon when the mission began to look like a mission. Team 7, Itachi, Shisui and Tazuna had stopped to eat a while ago and were now on the move again. Kyuubi was always on alert and Naruto had stopped talking with Itachi and was looking at Tazuna who was looking around him. He seemed panicked and Kyuubi was sure there was something else he hadn't told them. Itachi was thinking the same thing. Something was off and it was bothering him. Sakura was glued to Sasuke who was furious even if nothing was showing. He would have a million times preferred Naruto to be glued to him. Shisui was taking note on a little notebook. He had a report to do to his aunt about his two cousins and a certain little blond angel. But all the fun things had to end.

'_**- Duck! Kit!'**_ Screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

But Naruto hadn't had the time to do so that Itachi had already pinned him to the ground, Shisui did the same with Tazuna and Sasuke with Sakura. Kakashi was in fighting stance, kunai in hands. Naruto looked up to Itachi who laid on top of him. The kunai and shuriken that were sent to them were all stuck in trees. Carefully, they all stood again and hid behind bushes. Kyuubi had already localized the place where their enemies were. Quickly Naruto made a few hands seal and five other him appeared and disappeared silently in the trees above them. All the other hadn't paid attention to him and it didn't bother him. Right now, they had to protect Tazuna but one thing was sure, kunai and shuriken weren't simple thieves' weapons. Something was definitely off. They looked at each other, Itachi and Shisui disappeared silently, Kakashi had to lure their enemies out. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind to protect Tazuna. Naruto was in front, Sasuke and Sakura on the each side. Kakashi did his job well except that only one of the opened appeared. The other appeared behind the genin and if the five others Naruto hadn't jumped on him, they all would be dead.

Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi looked in the direction all the noise that was heard suddenly came from after they had taken care of one of their enemies. What they saw surprised them just a little. Six Naruto were all perched on a tall man that was spinning around, trying to make them fall. Nothing worked and they all stayed perched on him. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna left their hidden position and joined Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui. Finally the man fell on the ground, three Naruto disappeared in pouf of smoke but the three others were still on his back. Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled brightly. Naruto had thought right! Kakashi-sensei had killed the other without thinking twice but Naruto had thought about the information they could have. But before he could ask anything, Naruto jumped backward and fell on his ass only to see his two clowns and the man being cut in two by a large sword. His clowns disappeared in pouf of smoke but the last man did too. Naruto stopped moving when he felt chakra just behind him. All the others were in fighting position. A tall man simply lift Naruto with one arm, threw a dead body before them, retrieved his sword with the same hand and turned Naruto toward his face. To all surprise, Naruto smiled brightly at the man.

"- Uncle Zabuza!!!! It's been a while! Where is Haku? And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked always hanging in the air.

"- Haku is somewhere running after U-chan, what idea did you have to offer him a rabbit for pet? We were going to see you and Jiraiya-sama. We have some news he asked us to gather." Zabuza answered and put Naruto down to look at the group of people.

"- Let me introduce you to them! Minna! That's uncle Zabuza! I met him when I was with Ero-sannin. Uncle Zabuza, this Sasuke and Sakura, they are my genin teammates! This is Itachi and Shisui! Sasuke's big brother and cousin. The man with grey hair is Kakashi-sensei! The last one is Tazuna-san!" Naruto said.

"- You are in the Bingo book." Stated Kakashi.

"- I'm, so what? People can't change? Let me tell you that you're wrong." Zabuza said.

"- Uncle Zabuza! What did you kill that man?! We needed information on the current situation!" Naruto explained.

"- I didn't kill him! Haku did because the man was trying to kill U-chan. That's man was a failure as a ninja! Being unfocused in a mission because of a rabbit." Zabuza sighed and a really effeminate young man arrived running toward Naruto.

That man threw himself at Naruto's neck and sent both of them on the ground. The young man didn't let go of him and Zabuza looked at his feet to find a small rabbit as white as snow rubbing against his leg. He sighed and caught the rabbit by his ears. The young man finally let go of Naruto's neck but remained sat on him. Zabuza gave him back the rabbit that the boy hugged dearly.

"- Naru-chan! It's been a while! I missed you! Look! U-chan has grown!" The boy said with a smile.

"- I see that Haku-chan takes great care of U-chan. I'm happy!" Naruto said.

Haku finally stood up and looked at all the people behind Naruto who stood too and introduced them and Haku. What Itachi and the other learnt was that Zabuza and Haku had become Jiraiya's spies after a big battle. They finally took off and resumed their mission. Tazuna finally admit the truth. His village was facing a big crisis. A man going by the name of Gato had arrived recently. That is Zabuza who finished the story. Gato was in fact the boss of a mafia group that was principally in transport. Since Tazuna was building a bridge, it was going to endanger his own business that wasn't really legal. On the way, they learnt that Gato had tried to hire Zabuza but he had declined without listening further more. Haku and Naruto were in great conversation, it was like they hadn't seen each other since a long time. Haku was holding his rabbit that was asleep or it seemed so.

Sakura wasn't listening either, she was looking at Haku trying to figure if that person was a man or a woman. He was so effeminate that it was bothering her to not know. Finally, it was Shisui who asked the oblivious question. Naruto and Haku looked at each other and finally burst in laughs. Zabuza answered for them and Shisui took some note. Itachi and Sasuke were happy for Naruto to have found a friend after some time apart but one thing was sure, the first thing they would do once came back, they would asked Jiraiya how Naruto had changed Zabuza that was known as the demon of mist, a nuke-nin from Kiri. Zabuza and Haku decided to stay to help them. After all, their original goal was to go see Naruto.

Late at night, they finally arrived at Tazuna's house where they were welcomed by his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari that gave them a death glare before running to his room. Tsunami settled them at the table and offered them the little they had. After that, all the young one went to bed and only Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Zabuza stayed with them. They talked all night and in the morning, Naruto and Haku were the first one to awake. They left the room silently and found all the adults in the same place where they had left them. They took a little breakfast and with Kakashi's permission, Naruto left with Haku. They went to the nearby river to catch a lot of fishes to thank Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san for their hospitality. It was noon when they came back with hands full of fishes. Zabuza sighed when he saw them all wet. He was sure that Naruto had fallen in the river and to help him Haku had fallen too. U-chan was just behind Zabuza's feet.

"- Why is that rabbit always stuck to me? I'll eat him on day." Said Zabuza to the rabbit which only looked at him and arched its head on a side.

Naruto and Haku burst in laughs and Zabuza gave up. He took the fishes and went to the kitchen ordering both of them to go changed clothes. When they came back, Haku went directly to help Tsunami and Zabuza whereas Naruto left to go fetch his teams for lunch. They all went back except Itachi that wasn't with them. Naruto stayed to look for him. He finally found him a little deeper in the forest. Naruto hide behind a tree and looked at him silently.

'_**- What have you in mind, Kit?'**_ Kyuubi asked.

'- I have nothing in mind, I'm not Jiraiya!' Answered Naruto.

'_**- Who said that I was thinking about that?'**_ Kyuubi grinned.

'- Nobody but you're just like him always referring to perverted things!' Naruto said.

'_**- What else could I possibly do? I'm stuck in that cage.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'- Gomen.' Naruto said sadly.

'_**- It's not your fault, Kit.'**_

"- Naruto-kun?" Itachi was kneeling in front of Naruto with worry in his eyes.

"- Itachi-san!" Naruto fell on his ass in surprise.

"- What are you doing here?" Itachi asked with an amused smile.

"- I was searching for you. Lunch will be ready anytime soon! I already found Sasuke, Shisui-san and the other, you're the only one missing." Naruto said with a smile.

"- I'm clad you were searching for me." Itachi said.

Naruto couldn't suppress his blush and only bowed his head to cover his face with some locks of hair. Itachi smirked a little and helped him stand again. Naruto and Itachi came back to the house and sat. Lunch was silent and after the dishes were done, Kakashi took Sasuke and Sakura for training. Naruto already knew how to walk on water or climbing trees with chakra. He went with Itachi and Shisui to the village to gather some information and Zabuza and Haku went in the forest to find supplies.

All three of them entered the village and to not seem suspicious, they had disguised themselves. Itachi was just looking like an average man but Naruto thought that whatever Itachi wore, he looked beautiful. Shisui was in the same case except that he didn't obtain the same comment as Itachi. Naruto was looking at Itachi and he could feel Kyuubi laughing in his mind. Naruto did a few hand seal and after the smoke cleared, he was not a he but a she. Itachi restrained a nosebleed at the beautiful woman that Naruto had become. She was beautiful. Long shining blond hair that was put in two high ponytails with black ribbons, baby blue eyes that were sparkling under the sun, whisker marks thinner that gave her an animalistic look and a body … Itachi understood why Jiraiya was always fainting. But even if he admitted that the girl in front of him was beautiful, Naruto, the boy was even more for Itachi. Shisui left them with an idea in mind without forgetting their mission. He simply took another road in the village. Naruto entangled his arms around Itachi's right one and they entered the village. They obtained all the look of the villagers. The women were looking at Itachi with lust and the men at Naruto.

Itachi and Naruto's pair attracted the attention of the men of Gato, the man that was ruling this village. Itachi and Naruto were sending killers' waves without even trying at least it seemed so to the others. Two men approached them and openly looked at Naruto with lustful eyes. Itachi didn't like these looks. He put a hand on Naruto's hip and pressed him or her against his body to make the message clear. The pair invited them and they followed them knowing that Shisui was following them and was their backup. Finally, they entered Gato's house and found him sitting in a great chair with a lot of men around him that had all ugly faces. Naruto was furious but didn't show it on his woman traits. He was furious because that ugly little gnome lived in such luxury when the villagers were all living in poverty. Gato stood. He was a fat little man with round sunglasses. Just like his two men before he looked at the great body of the female Naruto. He held out one hand toward Itachi with a smirk.

"- Welcome to my village. I'm Gato. It's a beautiful young woman you have there." The man said looking from Itachi to Naruto.

Itachi took Gato's hand and squeezed it before releasing his grip and putting it back on Naruto's hip.

"- This is my girlfriend, Naruko." Itachi said hugging Naruto who put his arms around Itachi's neck.

"- Nee, 'Tachi-kun. You said we would spend time just the two of us. I had a hard time taking a few days off from work!" Naruko said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"- Sorry, love. Do you forgive me?" Itachi said caressing her cheek.

"- Don't know … what will you do if I don't?" She asked playfully.

"- I have a few ideas …" Itachi said and kissed her in the neck. Naruko bit her lower lips.

"- May we continue this somewhere else?" She asked like a child.

Itachi nodded and without looking at the other, the wonderful sexiest pair ever seen in Kiri left the mansion. Gato was gapping and he wasn't the only one. How could such a beautiful woman exist?! Itachi and Naruto disappeared quickly without being seen and met with Shisui. Naruto cancelled his sexy jutsu and Itachi did the same like Shisui. Itachi looked at Naruto. He apologized for his action but asked how Naruto could act so well flowing his lead. Naruto blushed and explained that he had read all of Jiraiya's books. Like that ero-pervert had used his sexy jutsu for model for his book, he had read all of them. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other. How come Naruto could be so innocent if he had read all those perverted books? Naruto only smiled and they immediately go back to Tazuna's house.

Once there, Itachi and Shisui gathered all the other and explained what they had found. They hadn't stayed long with Gato but they couldn't take the risk to reveal their true identity. What if someone was coming and had saw Itachi in Tazuna's company? Itachi thought that there were little chances that anybody would recognize Naruto. What little information they had, were that Gato had a lot of men with him but they didn't seem to be shinobi. They were outnumbered. It was a fact and they had to think of a strategy. It hadn't been difficult because they were shinobi and Gato's men weren't. They would have to use powerful jutsu of long-range type to reduce their number before engaging close combat. Naruto raised a hand and told them that he could do diversion with one of his jutsu even if Tsunade had forbidden him to use it. They all look at him and then something pop in Sasuke's head.

"- Is that the jutsu you were talking with Iruka when Tsunade-sama was chasing Jiraiya-sama?" He asked.

"- Oiroke no jutsu: harem version." Naruto said.

Then Naruto explained the jutsu. He had created it because Jiraiya was always pepping at the woman bath and wouldn't have taught him anything if he hadn't. The Oiroke was just combined with his Kage bunshin. Naruto smiled at his idea and all the other protest. They didn't want to expose Naruto to danger even if it was just a diversion. The truth was that they all feared Tsunade's reaction if she heard about that. Naruto protested too. If they didn't tell Tsunade then she wouldn't be angry. In front of Naruto's puppy dog eyes, they all gave up. They couldn't refuse anything to Naruto. They established a plan and next morning they headed off for the bridge. Zabuza and Haku stayed behind because Itachi and Kakashi were thinking that Gato could come and attacked Inari and his mother. They were right, two men came to kill them but Zabuza and Haku took care of them and headed to the bridge.

When they arrived, the battle had already begun and they could see jutsu flying everywhere. They could see a lot of blood and men all over the bridge. Naruto's sexy jutsu had made ravages and was still. Naked women were all around men that were hallucinated and some second after they were all burned with a katon jutsu. Sakura was guarding Tazuna but was shivering like a leaf, Sasuke was fighting with katon jutsu mostly like Itachi and Shisui. Zabuza entered the battle and like Kakashi used Suiton jutsu, Kakashi used his Raikiri some times and had his sharingan activated like the three Uchiha. Haku was using Hyoton that was his bloodline. Naruto rushed again and used his Oiroke no jutsu once again. A hundred Naruto appeared from everywhere armed with nothing but sexy smiles and bodies. What he didn't know was that the real reason behind the others protest the nigh before was that they would have been affected too. Itachi remembered too well the sexy body of Naruto and when Naruto had told him that Jiraiya had used his sexy jutsu for his book he promised himself he was going to read Jiraiya's books.

Dead body were falling on the ground everywhere. Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui and Sasuke were all feeling bad. They had a hard time stopping their nosebleed during the battle. In a giant pouf of smoke all the sexy young women disappeared and Naruto was the only one who remained. He looked at them curiously and asked his uncle Zabuza that was the only one that wasn't affected with Haku.

"- Nee, uncle Zabuza! Why did Itachi-san, Shisui-san, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are like that?" Naruto asked innocently.

"- They're perverts." Zabuza mumbled. "That because, they like fighting! It's the adrenalin that rush to their head." Zabuza said loudly for Naruto. He didn't wanted to corrupt an innocent child like him even if he was wondering how he could be so innocent after three years with Jiraiya.

"- I see." Naruto smiled believing him like that.

Later that day, all dead bodies were buried with Gato's one and the bridge cleaned of blood. Gato had suffered the same death as Inari's father, Kaiza. After the bridge was finished, it took a few days and Team Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui helped, they didn't stay long. Zabuza and Haku joined them and they all took off to Konoha. Inari cried like a baby when Naruto left. He wanted him to stay but Naruto had to go back to his precious people. Speaking of people, Naruto was speaking with Haku who was holding dearly his rabbit that had appeared after the battle. Atmosphere was heavy behind them because jealousy was present. Itachi and Sasuke were jealous of the proximity of Haku and Naruto. Sakura was happy, she had her Sasuke-kun only for her now that Haku was there! She hadn't realised or listened when Naruto had said that Haku was a man.

"- Naru-chan, want to come eat at our house tonight?." Shisui asked jumping on one side of Naruto.

"-No!" Naruto yelled.

"- Why that?" Itachi said a little hurt..

"- Because you have to come eat the barbecue! Don't tell me you forgot about it! Ero-sannin even says I could invite all the people I wanted!" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes.

"- Can we come too?" Haku asked.

"- Of course! You have to meet with Tsunade baa-chan! She's a great cook and Hokage!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"- Why cook before hokage?" Zabuza asked.

"- Because Naru-chan has a stomach in place of a brain." Jiraiya said appearing of nowhere.

"- Ah! Ero-sannin!" Naruto accused pointing a finger at him.

"- Don't call me that, gaki!" Jiraiya said.

"- Jiraiya-sama. It's been a while." Zabuza said and bowed, Haku did the same.

"- Oh, I see you have met! It's a good thing. I was searching for you. I will introduce you too Tsunade. She's impatient to see this team again. She had something to tell you all." Jiraiya said with a smile.

They all stopped walking and began to jump quickly in the trees. Now that Tazuna wasn't there anymore, they could go with ninja speed! In two hours, they came back to Konoha. When they entered Tsunade's office, all the others were there. Naruto smiled and refrained himself to go huge her. Shizune still hold her pig that 'pui pui' them all. Naruto smiled again. Jiraiya went to stand near her and whispered her something.

"- So the mission was a success?" She asked already knowing.

"- Hai, Hokage-sama. The bridge is finished and the problem in the village are solved." Kakashi said.

"- Good, now, like everyone is here, I can tell you the good news. In one week, the chuunin exam will take place here. So I asked every Jounin sensei: do you recommend your team to participate in it or not? The team has to be complete, the three genin forming it." She said.

"- I, Maito Gai, recommend Team Gai, all three of my youthful students!!" Gai said with his beaming glittering smile.

"- I, Yûhi Kurenai, recommend Team Eight, all three of my students." Kurenai said.

"- I, Sarutobi Asuma, recommend Team Ten, all three of my students.' Asuma said.

"- I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend Team Seven, all three of my students." Kakashi finished.

Tsunade nodded, smiled and all of them obtain the week off to train and relax. Naruto hugged Tsunade and finally ran after all the other team and invited them to the barbecue. To each one surprise, he even made the effort of inviting Sakura. Itachi and Shisui were invited too and Shisui ran to the Uchiha campground to tell his aunt and uncle they were invited too. Naruto disappeared, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune headed off to the house to prepare the evening. Zabuza and Haku followed them, they hadn't spoken with Tsunade and she had decided to do that during the dinner. All the others went to their house to change for the dinner. Naruto burst in Iruka's class and stopped when he saw he was teaching. He excused himself and Iruka told him to stay. He introduced Naruto to his young students and Naruto told Iruka that he was going to take the Chuunin exam. Iruka frowned, he was the overprotective type toward Naruto but said nothing and smiled. He then asked Naruto to show the young students how to do a bunshin but Naruto only did ten Kage Bunshin.

"- Oyabun!" A young man followed by another and a young girl approached Naruto.

"- Konohamaru-kun. You know Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"- No! But teach us, Oyabun!" Konohamaru said with little stars of admiration in his eyes.

Naruto laughed and smiled. He invited the three of them and Iruka to the barbecue and promised to teach them. Iruka ended the class and all five left to for the barbecue. when they arrived, all the others were there. The barbecues were all started. Chouji was right in front of one of them and was drooling like crazy. Shikamaru was with him and was as lazy as usual. Sakura and Ino were pestering Sasuke, Shisui was pestering Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku were like newlyweds, Hinata was with Kiba and Shino, Neji was suffering because of Lee and Gai, Tenten had her camera and was taking pictures of everyone. Jiraiya was chatting with Kakashi about Icha Icha Paradise, Tsunade and Shizune were with Kurenai and were taking care of the barbecues. Asuma was at a table, smoking and talking with Zabuza. Haku was trying to save U-chan form Akamaru and Naruto began to laugh. Mikoto ran toward him when she saw him and hugged him. She thanked him for the invitation and began to chat with Iruka when Fugaku joined them. Naruto escaped with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and went to Tsunade. All three women were busy. Naruto decided to help them and with a hand seal, ten other him appeared. They all entered the house and came back with plates, forks, knifes, glasses, sake, water, tea … They dressed the tables and all took place around them. The ten Naruto pouf and only the real one stayed. He sat near Hinata, Itachi sat on his other side. Sasuke and Neji took place in front of him and they all began to eat.

After some time, Naruto stood and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi did the same. Naruto always kept his words! He was going to teach them eve, if it took some time. He showed them the hand seal and another him appeared. The three children tried but suddenly …

"- GAI-SENSEI … Fighteuh meeeeeeee!!"

"- Lee! Calm down!" Gai screamed at a drunk Lee.

"- Gai! What happen?!" Yelled Tsunade.

"- Lee mistook my sake with his water! He only drank a sip of it.!" Gai said evading Lee punches and kicks.

"- GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII … Konoha Senpu!!!"

"- Lee! My youthful student! Calm down!!" Gai screamed and finally when he was about to punch Lee, this one fell on the ground and … snored.

Naruto began to laugh and all the other followed. They ate dessert and after like it was late, they all said good-bye and went back home. When the Uchiha were about to go, Mikoto looked at Itachi that hadn't move at all. She looked at him and once she was by his side, she saw a really cute Naruto sleeping on Itachi's lap. Iruka had left a little earlier to send back home Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Naruto was sleeping and Itachi didn't want to awake him. Tenten took some pictures and ran away quickly and silently. She had to develop them before the next day to show them at Hinata and sold the other at Itachi and Sasuke fangirls. Shisui took some note to debate with his aunt and finally Tsunade arrived. She smiled motherly and took carefully Naruto from Itachi's laps. Naruto mumbled some thing about a comfortable pillow and settled in Tsunade's arms.

Fugaku looked at his son who was like an ice king but in his head he was dancing all alone about that comment. It wasn't a great thing but he was happy. He had scored another point! He was happy. Sasuke was not happy. Why his brother and not him? Neji and Hinata hadn't seen anything because they had left some time before too. Once everyone had left, Naruto put to bed, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune did the dishes. It was past midnight when they went to bed. One last time they went to see Naruto that was holding his pillow. They smiled and went to bed.

On the morning, Naruto awoke and showered. He put on his clothes and found nobody up. He decided to thank them and did prepared the breakfast. Shizune was the first one up and help him a little. Tsunade and Jiraiya woke up too and found them in the kitchen. A few smiles later, they all began, to eat. Jiraiya asked Naruto what he was going to do and he said he was going to train. Tsunade offered her help because she has promised to train him and it was a good occasion to spend more time with him.


	8. The desert raccoon

**Okay once again I apologize for the last chapter. I mistook it with another chapter seven from another of my stories. I hope you all forgive me! At first I didn't understand but when I read it I understand so I changed the chapter. I'm sorry to not have realize before. **

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eight**

The desert raccoon

One week after the barbecue, Naruto awoke and his body was hurting like hell. Tsunade's training was hell! He had learnt a lot of things but he was beaten. Kyuubi was the same even if he had done nothing. He had to heal Naruto a lot of time and it was exhausting. Today was the last day and he had it off. Naruto got up and winced when his body cracked. He made his way to his shower and entered it. The water on his arching body was like heaven! When he finished, he put on clothes and went to the kitchen. He found himself in a crushing hug and his body cried in pain and he only whimpered. Tsunade let him go and he sat near Jiraiya who was laughing. Naruto send him a death glare and ate his breakfast. After that, Naruto did the dishes and took off to go to the village. He was walking slowly, a little sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and found himself on the ground on his ass.

Like he wasn't looking, he obviously bumped into someone. That someone turned slowly to show two green eyes as piercing as daggers but that looked like emeralds. Naruto opened wide eyes, now he was fully awoken but he felt shorter than usual because of the young man that was a head taller than he was and because he was on his ass. Blue crashed with green and Kyuubi began to laugh. Atmosphere became heavy and suddenly Hinata arrived. Even if she was a shy girl, when it came to Naruto, she was a woman in love so it was scary. Her little sister was with her and was looking at the two young men. Silence was broken.

"- Ohayo … Naruto-kun." Hinata said without mumbling.

Naruto broke his stares and looked at Hinata with a beaming smile. He stood quickly, he was happy. He had missed Hinata, he had missed all his friends because during the past week he hadn't see them often. He then looked at the little girl beside her and back to her with a questioning look.

"- This is H-Hanabi! My little s-sister! Hanabi-chan, this is N-Naruto-kun." Hinata introduced them.

Naruto smiled at Hanabi and she did the same. Next, Naruto looked at the boy again who was still staring at him. Kyuubi was still laughing inside of Naruto. Hinata and Hanabi looked at the boy and stayed near Naruto.

"- I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"- Sabaku no Gaara." The boy answered.

He wasn't mute, it was already that but silence took place again. Naruto didn't like silence except when he was training. But now, it was heavy and he didn't like it. So he decided to invite them for some tea. Gaara followed and sat in front of him, Hanabi and Hinata on each side of Naruto. But silence persisted. So only one thing to do … talk!

"- You're from Suna, you're here for the chuunin exam?" Naruto asked.

"- …" Gaara nodded.

"- Do you have sibling?" Naruto tried.

"- Temari and Kankuro. Older sister and older brother. Teammates." Gaara said like a robot.

"- What do you have in the flask on your back?" Naruto asked, the two girls being silent.

"- Sand." Gaara said.

"- I'm a wind user!" Naruto said with a smile.

"- Temari too. Kankuro is a puppet user." Gaara said.

"- Hinata and Hanabi are Byakugan users. I never see them practice or fight but I'm sure they're really good! I'm like them a close range type fighter." Naruto explained with another smile.

"- I'm a long range type fighter." Gaara said. "Like Temari and Kankuro."

Naruto began to laugh. He wasn't really talkative but for a reason, Naruto liked being with him. Hinata and Hanabi stood and apologized. They had forgotten that they had to run an errand for their father. Naruto smiled and stood too. He paid and with Gaara, they left. Kyuubi finally stopped laughing and looked at Gaara with big wide eyes.

"- Is that true?! Gaara-kun is like me?" He said looking at Gaara.

"- Ichibi no Shukaku." Gaara said with a low voice.

"- Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said in a whisper and smiled.

Gaara opened wide eyes and asked his own demon who was sleeping. When he awoke, he yawned and laughed. Gaara didn't like him when he was awaken. Shukaku was a chat box and his laughs always gave Gaara a headache. Gaara and Naruto settled near the pond where Naruto met the first time with his team and began to talk with Gaara who was nodding. He really had to talk more and when he finally began to speak more than three words, real sentence, they forgot time. They were talking about their demon who were the one telling them what to say. Naruto was a little angry because he had his own questions for Gaara but it was Kyuubi and Shukaku's conversation.

Suddenly, Sasuke arrived without Sakura! 'Miracle!' thought Naruto. Gaara excused himself and in a whirlpool of sand, he disappeared. Naruto frowned when he did that but smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled too and sat where Gaara was sitting. Sasuke asked what he had done during the past week and Naruto showed him his arms that were green. They healed quickly so they weren't violet anymore. He explained Tsunade's training and sighed. He was happy to be trained but she was a harsh teacher. Naruto thought that he had to asked Shizune if she had the same hard time as him. But unlike with Jiraiya, He had Tsunade's attention all for himself. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"- You succeed at evading Sakura today?" Naruto asked.

"- Hn." Sasuke said.

"- How can you be cousin with Shisui? He can't stop talking and you barely talk." Naruto said and pouted a little.

"- Naruto." Sasuke said.

"- Nani?" Naruto asked.

"- Want to come eat lunch at my house?" Sasuke asked.

"- Really?" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes.

"- Hn."

"- Monosyllabic user!" Naruto said.

"- Hn."

Naruto sighed and gave up. Itachi and Sasuke really needed to socialize more. He had to work on that too but with girls it wasn't going to work. Perhaps with Neji? No, he wasn't a great talker too, perhaps Lee. Even if it finished by a fight, they would talk. Kiba too was an option. Shino was only talking with his bugs or Hinata. Naruto sighed again and laid down to look at the sky like Shikamaru was always doing. Sasuke couldn't talk because he was looking at Naruto and that took all his time. He couldn't think right when he was near him and when he wasn't near him, he thought only about him.

On his side, Gaara was in his hotel room, his brother and sister were there too but were a little afraid. Gaara hadn't his habitual aura. It was scary. What had happened to him during his walk around the village? They were worried but too afraid to say something to him. Gaara was talking with Shukaku or precisely Shukaku was once again a chat box. He was telling him about Kyuubi and their time when they weren't sealed in human. Gaara was thinking about Naruto. How could he smile like that? They were the same and yet Naruto could smile and he couldn't. Had their young years been so different? He didn't know. He had to ask him but the only time he would be able was the next day, the day of the chuunin exam. The only thing he could do was wait and let Shukaku talk until that time.

When lunchtime came Naruto and Sasuke entered the Uchiha campground. Itachi was sitting at the table and was reading a scroll. Mikoto was in the kitchen with Fugaku and they were preparing the lunch. Naruto hesitated but Sasuke pushed him inside. Itachi looked up and instantly closed his scroll. He signalled Naruto to sit down and Sasuke went to tell his parents. Shisui and Mikoto arrived running and Naruto nearly suffocated in their hugs. Fugaku only nodded and they settled to eat. Naruto told them about his training and listened to Shisui's stories about missions. He was like Gai when it came to mission. But Naruto liked him like that. He was an Uchiha but a different type of Uchiha. It was perhaps because of that that Itachi wasn't speaking much. Shisui was always talking for him. Naruto found that amusing.

This afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke met with the others. Sakura and Ino attached themselves to Sasuke and Naruto entered a discussion about Ramen with Chouji. Shikamaru was laying near them and was staring at the sky, as lazily as always. Kiba and Akamaru were playing together, Hinata was talking with Tenten about some pictures of a certain blond, Lee was boxing a tree. Neji was meditating and Shino was looking for bugs. It was a peaceful afternoon, they even spared with only Taijutsu but on water. Their sensei were looking at them from trees. Gai was trying to engage Kakashi on a fight and Asuma was flirting with Kurenai. The day ended and they all say good-bye and good luck to each other. It wasn't a surprise, they would have to fight against each other. Naruto went back home and after a good dinner and a bath, he fell asleep right after his head had touched the pillow.

The next day wasn't the day for oversleeping but that what he did! Naruto overslept. Tsunade had left early with Shizune to finish the last preparations for the exam. Jiraiya was sleeping and snoring. The last night, he had left after dinner and had came back late at night. Suddenly, Iruka burst in Naruto's room and found him cutely laying on his stomach. Iruka smiled a little and quickly left his dreamy state of contemplation. He shook Naruto's shoulder and Naruto mumbled before opening his eyes.

Naruto looked at him with innocent eyes and asked him why he was here so early and in such a hurry. Iruka told him if he didn't hurry, he would be late for the exam. Naruto opened wide eyes and looked at his alarm o'clock. He had totally forgotten to set it on!! He quickly jumped from his bed and ran to the shower. After five minutes, he came back with wet hair and fully closed. Iruka hugged him and in a whirl of leaves, they were gone to the place of the exam.

Naruto opened one eyes and found himself in the middle of other genin with Iruka. Iruka smiled and disappeared again. Naruto quickly spotted pink hair. Who said pink hair, said Sasuke not too far. Gaara appeared next to him and Naruto smiled at him. Gaara only nodded and he suddenly felt death glares. He had felt these glares all his life but those glares where destined at the little distance that separated him from Naruto and not his whole body. Temari and Kankuro approached him but stopped when they saw him smirk. Gaara was smirking! Gaara never smirked! They then looked at the blond boy near him and finally walked toward them.

"- What are you doing Gaara? Who's that?" Kankuro asked looking at Naruto.

"- Hi! Nice meet you! You must be Gaara-kun big brother … Kankuro-san? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said with a beaming smile that nearly blinded Kankuro and Temari.

"- Yeah. I'm Kankuro. This is ..." Kankuro began.

"- Temari-san! I know. Gaara-kun told me! It's a pleasure." Naruto said.

"- Are you …" Temari began but this time Gaara cut her.

"- Naruto's like me, he's my friend?" Gaara asked with little hope in eyes toward Naruto.

"- Brother!" Naruto said with a smile. "We're the same and like 'they' are like a family, we are family too!" Naruto explained.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara glared at him. Temari and Kankuro because they weren't understanding anything and Gaara because Naruto liked him like a brother. He was happy but nothing showed. The temperature dropped because of the icy glares. Sasuke finally had enough and after had separated from Sakura who was following behind, he walked to Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled again a beaming smile. Sasuke smirked. Were all people only able to smirk?

"- Naruto, you're late. We were all waiting for you near the pond." Sasuke said.

"- Hehe hehe, I overslept! I totally forget to set up my alarm o'clock!" Naruto explained with a sorry smile a little guilty and ashamed of himself.

"- Talk about a ninja! Oversleeping on such in important day! What if nobody went looking for you?! Sasuke-kun and me would have to retake the exam next year!' Sakura screamed. Naruto frowned.

"- I didn't do it on purpose! This exam is as important for me as it is for you! Perhaps even more!" Naruto said guiltily.

"- You think your apologizes are enough?" Sakura asked.

"- They are enough for me." Sasuke said icily toward Sakura.

Sakura suddenly shut up and only send death glares toward Naruto. Why Sasuke had to always forgive him so easily? Hinata arrived and after a death glare for Sakura, she smiled shyly and while blushing, she welcomed Naruto. Naruto could only smile at her. Tenten arrived and took Sasuke apart and showed him something that only him could look at. Once it was done, she went to Neji and did the same. Hinata had already a copy of all the pictures and free too! Tenten wasn't her best friend for nothing. For the boys, it wasn't that freely given. They had to pay and who were they to refuse buying pictures of Naruto? Tenten had kept a picture for one certain young man. That picture was priceless … no, it had a price but the only one who could pay it was Itachi. Back to Naruto, he had entered a conversation with Gaara while Temari and Kankuro were talking with Hinata. They had discovered that Hinata was well informed on Naruto and she told them all they need to know. Naruto and Gaara were on a side to not be heard by other. Sasuke was drooling discretely before those pictures he had just bought. Yeah, Uchiha didn't drool … in front of others!

"- We couldn't talk yesterday. I have a lot of questions." Naruto said.

"- I have too." Gaara said.

"- Go first!" Naruto said with a smile.

"- Why are you able to smile like that? You're like me. Had your young years been so different from mine?" Gaara asked.

"- I think they weren't that different. I lived a long time by myself. I had to suffer a lot of assassination attempt. I even ran away from this village but the actual Hokage and Ero-sannin found me. They gave me a family. That's why I think I can smile but I only began recently when I met all the other genin. They became my friends and I'm happy they're all in my life." Naruto explained.

"- You're my first friend. In Suna, nobody like me, I'm always alone even if I have Temari and Kankuro. They are afraid of me." Gaara confessed.

"- Why don't you give them a chance? I'm sure they care a lot about you." Naruto said.

"- They can't do that because of our father. He treats me like a weapon and they do the same because they fear him. He's the fourth kazekage after all." Gaara said.

"- A man who's seeing his own child as a weapon is not qualified to be a father." Naruto said.

"- He hates me because I kill my mother when I was born. Temari and Kankuro hate me too I think;" Gaara said a little sadly.

"- I never knew who were my parents but I'm sure that your mother loved you a lot. We aren't monsters like people think about us. They made us monster when they decided to seal Shukaku in you and Kyuubi in me. They think we are them reincarnated and they fear us. I understand that a long time ago but all people aren't like that. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Iruka know about me and they like me. About you, I'm sure Temari and Kankuro like you a lot but they don't know how to show you because you're always so inexpressive. Try to talk to them a little." Naruto continued with a smile.

"- Hum. I will try. Why did you decide to become a ninja?" Gaara asked.

"- To protect myself and now to protect all the people that are dear to me. And you?" Naruto confessed.

"- I didn't have a choice. They want to control my life so they trained me to become a ninja." Gaara answered.

"- Do you hate it?" Naruto asked.

"- No, I meet you thanks to that." Gaara said with the hint of a smile.

Naruto smiled again but their conversation ended there when a man with grey hair arrived near them. They didn't need someone to hear them. It was private. That said man wore round glasses that gave him a mole face. He was constantly adjusting his glasses and suddenly showed them a lot of cards. Naruto arched an eyebrow and other people arrived suddenly interested in that guy.

"- Hi. My name is Kabuto. If you want some information on other genin, you can always ask me." He said and smiled.

"- How can you know about others?" Sakura asked.

"- It's my seventh time in this exam." Kabuto said.

"- I want to know… Why did you fail seven time this exam? Is it that hard?." Naruto asked.

"- Hum. That's because… it's really difficult." Kabuto said.

'_**- Liar, he has a lot of chakra and he hides it really well, but I can still feel it. There's something strange with him.'**_Kyuubi said and growled a little.

"- Then why are you so obstinate in retaking this exam if you're so obviously a failure as a ninja?" Sakura blurted out.

Silence took place in the room and all heads turned toward Sakura who was standing with her hands on her hips trying to act superiorly to Kabuto and all the other.

"- Haruno Sakura, thirteen years old, genin, mission, only one rank C. Teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto began.

"- But known as a real banshee and fan girl. Only strong point: badmouthing people. She is always glued to Sasuke and in constant rivalry with Ino. Not really an interesting person." Tenten finished.

The room exploded in laughers even if nothing was amusing. They all had death glares directed at Sakura who was once again glued at Sasuke who was trying not to kill her. After all, they needed her to pass the exam. Naruto looked at Kabuto and went back to Gaara. Both of them settled in a corner and pursued their conversation where they had left it. They didn't need Kabuto's informations. They wanted to learn to know about each other by themselves. Kabuto was trying to not show his anger toward Sakura but quickly put this anger in a corner of his mind when he was assault by a lot of genin.

After some time, a man with a scared face and a dangerous aura entered the room and silence took place like if a cold had been cast.

"- My name is Morino Ibiki, I will be your examiner for this first part of the chuunin exam. Take a seat!"

Nobody said anything and they all quickly took their place. Naruto between Sasuke and Gaara in front of Neji and behind Shikamaru who was already lazily drowsing on his desk.

"- This first part is a test with ten questions. The tenth question will be given to you in an hour after you have all answer the ninth first. You are not allowed to cheat, if one of you is seen cheating, all the team member fail. Begin!" Ibiki explained.

They all turned their paper and numerous whispers were heard. One glare from Ibiki and the room was quiet again. Naruto read his paper twice before understanding that he had no choice but cheating. He had more chance than the other to not be caught because, he had Kyuubi inside of him. Kyuubi was a real encyclopaedia on a lot of things. Kyuubi answered lazily at each question, Naruto quickly wrote down the answer and began to talk about Gaara and Shukaku with Kyuubi. He turned his paper, nobody was to copy. Unaware of this, Sasuke and Neji had copied his handwriting with their respective bloodline taking the rest of the hour to lust after him. Gaara had Shukaku done the test instead of him and had used his sand to give the answer to his brother and sister. Shikamaru used his shadow technique to help Chouji who was now eating his ships while Shikamaru was sleeping. Lee was writing like a madman and the one who had to correct that would had enough of youthful thoughts for the rest of his life. Kiba had Akamaru helped him cheat and Shino was using his bugs.

During the hour, a lot of chalks flew through the room and a lot of genin were force to give up. Naruto was looking at Gaara with a little smile and that Ibiki's loud voice that made him return to reality. Ibiki explained the tenth question and after some time, when the last genin who were afraid of what would follow gave up and left, one of the window blew up and a woman in her mid-twenties entered the room and looked at all the genin who remained.

"- What is this Ibiki? How many did you let pass this year?" She asked looking at Ibiki.

"- I will count on you to minimize my error." Ibiki said.

"- I will cut the rest of them in half. I'm Mitarashi Anko, your second examiner. Follow me!" She said and left the same way she came without breaking a window this time.

All the genin stood and followed her and left by the same window. Ibiki picked up the papers on the desk and frowned when he saw Lee's answers. He would have to speak with Gai.


End file.
